The Energy
by Ranitagoyle
Summary: Gargoyles&Sailor Moon The Scouts go to Manhattan to stop Rubeus' plans for takeover, but meet up Manhattan's protectors...the Gargoyles! Takes place during the SM R season with Rini. Complete
1. It Begins! The Sailor Scouts In New York

The Energy

Written by: Ranitagoyle

Email: Disclaimers: Gargoyles are the property of Disney and Buena Vista. I am not making any profit off of this story. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/ DIC Productions. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. On Gargoyles: Takes place after Hunter's Moon trilogy. On Sailor Moon: Before the healing of the Four Weird Sisters, but after their four-on-four battle with the Sailor Scouts.  
**_  
Revision Note: Hi, guys! I hope these revisions are okay. I wrote this when I was fourteen and now that I'm older, all I can say is this: Dang! What a mess! So, I will try to work on these chapters. Let me know what you think as always.  
_** _**  
Chapter 1: It Begins! The Sailor Scouts in New York!  
**_ _**  
Tokyo, Japan  
**_   
"Rubeus, Come forth," shouted the Wiseman.

"Yes, Wiseman," said Rubeus.

"I have a new plan to take over the crystal points. We will gather the negative energy needed to overwhelm the crystal points from somewhere else. These creatures called gargoyles cause fear and hatred among the humans. This hatred is concentrated in a city in North America. It is called Manhattan in the state of New York," said the Wiseman.

"Yes, I see what you mean, Wiseman. We should put all that negative energy to good use. The girls and I will get right on it," said Rubeus.

"See that you do!" said the Wiseman. With that the Wiseman disappears back to the future.

'I will have the girls summon gargoyle-like creatures to gather all of that negative energy. This is perfect! The Sailor Scouts can't possibly follow us to New York,' Rubeus planned.  
**_  
Two Weeks Later at Raye's Temple  
_**   
"Have you heard on the news about those gargoyles in New York?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, but what was so important that you had to call a Scout meeting. It's not like they really exist!" said Serena.

"Well, if you give her a chance to explain you'll know that the gargoyles have been attacking people, Meatball Head!" said Raye.

"Raye, don't start! We need to investigate this as soon as possible," said Luna.

"Yeah, but how do you expect us to get there? Fly?" said Serena.

"Serena has a point. Does anyone know how to get us there?" questioned Lita.

"There is a summer exchange program to Manhattan sponsored by Xanatos Enterprises. The booklet said that the students will stay with the billionaire, David Xanatos, in the Eyrie Building for six weeks," said Artemis.

"I think I will do some research on the gargoyles and Mr. Xanatos. Just to be on the safe side," said Amy.

"Well, let's get packing!" said Mina.

"Wait! We are going to need to study on our English if plan to stay in Manhattan for six weeks," said Lita.

"We already have a solution to that problem," said Luna.

Luna does a back flip and there appear five rings each with the colors of: amethyst pink for the Moon, sapphire blue for Mercury, ruby red for Mars, emerald green for Jupiter, and golden topaz for Venus.

"Here, when you wear these rings the people will understand you and you will be able to understand them," said Artemis. 

"Thanks, you two always think of everything," said Serena.

_**Meanwhile in Manhattan**_

It was their first week back at the castle. Elisa came to greet Goliath when he awakened and to give him the bad news. For since the battle on Hunter's Moon, she has greeted Goliath with a hug when he awakens. Goliath sensed that something was wrong.

"What is wrong, Elisa?" asked Goliath. 

"I'm afraid I got some bad news, Big Guy," said Elisa. 

Goliath stepped back to give Elisa room. 

"There have been reports of gargoyles attacking the citizens. The weird thing is that after the attack the victims seem so drained of energy that we have to call an ambulance before we can get a report," explained Elisa.

Goliath growls. "It's bad enough that the people treat us like monsters, now someone is stealing our very identities and using them for their dark purposes. I will not allow it!" shouted Goliath.

"Goliath, please calm down and tell the others. They're going to need to know about this new threat," Elisa said.

"Yes, of course," said Goliath, as he tried to calm the rage within.

Goliath picked Elisa up and glided down to the parapets below. The clan greeted the couple with smiles, but they didn't last long judging by the look on Goliath and Elisa's faces. They knew something was up and it wasn't going to be good.

"What's up, Goliath?" asked Brooklyn. 

"Well, it seems that there are some imposter gargoyles taking energy from the people," said Goliath.

"Do you think that it's Demona with her magic?" asked Angela.

"No, it's not her style. She wants to eliminate all humans, not steal their energy," stated Elisa.

"Excuse me, Goliath, Mr. Xanatos would like a word with you," said Xanatos' assistant Owen Burnett.

"Yes, tell him I am on my way. Meanwhile, you will travel in groups of three on patrol. Be on the lookout and be careful," said Goliath. 

Later inside Xanatos' office, Goliath explained what is happening with these imposter gargoyles and their attacks on humans.

"Hmm, interesting. I will see if I can find some more information about these 'gargoyle impostors.' Now, back to the reason I asked you here. I've set up a summer exchange program, which will bring teens from Japan to stay here in the Aerie building. There will be five teenage girls in five of the rooms in the castle. The reason for this program is to throw off the suspicion that I have your clan living in the castle. All I ask of you is to try and keep the roars down when you awaken," said Xanatos.

"Yes, I like this plan, Xanatos. It may help protect your family and my clan from attacks. I agree to this," said Goliath.

"Good. They will be here in a week," said Xanatos. 

_**A Week Later**_

"Whoa, I can't believe that we will be living here for six weeks!" Serena stated.

"Yeah this is so cool!" exclaimed Mina. 

As they exited the elevator, they are greeted by none other than David Xanatos and family. He was a handsome man with copper tone skin, black hair held together in a ponytail. Beside him was a woman about 5'7 with long red hair. She held a red-haired baby boy in her arms. Also beside them was a pale man with blond hair and strangely a stone hand!

"Konnichiwa, I am very glad to see you all made it here safely. I am David Xanatos," he indicated the woman to his side, "This is my wife Fox and my son Alexander. This is my executive assistant Owen Burnett. Did you enjoy your flight?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

Mina was the first to speak. "Thank you Mr. Xanatos. We enjoyed our flight. I am Mina. This is Amy, Lita, Raye, and Serena."  
'

Why I am getting such strange feeling that baby and this Owen Burnett? Could they be the cause for these attacks on the people? I had better keep an eye on those two,' Raye thought as she looked from Owen to the child in Fox's arms.

'I sense that there is something strange about these girls. I can't put my finger on it, but for Alexander's safety I will keep an eye on them,' Owen thought.

"Mr. Xanatos, I believe we have some manners to resolve," said Owen.

"Of course, if you ladies will excuse me. My wife will show you around," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Well, ladies before we begin our tour, let me take you to your rooms," said Fox.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am," said Serena. 

"You girls speak very good English to be from Japan," said Fox suspiciously.

"Uh, yes, well, we've made sure to study on our English," said Amy.

"Of course, these are your rooms. Each room is adjoined to the next, so you'll be able to talk to each other in person," said Fox.

"Wow, each room is like a medieval-style apartment. I still can't believe that we will be living here for the next six weeks!" said Serena.

"Yes, well, I will pick you up here in about an hour to take you on your tour of the castle," said Fox.

"We'll be here, Ma'am," said Lita. 

"No need to call me 'Ma'am' just Fox will do," said Fox. 

As the five girls each entered their rooms, the size and style of each room astonished them. As soon as they had put their things away and got dressed for the tour that Fox was giving them, they all decided to meet in Serena's room.

"Hey, you guys I want you to keep an eye on Owen and the baby. I got a strange feeling from them. They might be from the Negaverse," said Raye.

"Come on Raye! How can that helpless baby be from the Negaverse! He's barely a six months old," said Serena.

"Well, from my research there have been some strange things happening here in this very building, like stones with claw marks falling out of the sky and lasers being fired. In fact, there is a rumor that the gargoyles actually live up here," said Amy.

"So, while Fox gives us the tour we should keep an eye out for the gargoyles, right?" stated Lita.

"Oh guys, come on can't we relax before we get down to business," said Serena as she start to lie back on the sofa.

"Serena, that's all you do is relax. You need to get off your lazy butt and help!" shouted Raye.

"Waaaaaaaa! Why are you always so mean, Raye?" whined Serena.

"Serena! Can you ever be serious for once!" scolded Luna. The girls had been allowed to bring the cats along.

"Luna's right, can you guys get back to the discussion at hand? Also from my research it says that the gargoyles turn to stone during the day and are flesh and body at night, so if you see any gargoyle statutes alert the others," said Amy.

"Looks like we got a plan, people. Let's hurry and get back to our rooms before Fox gets back," said Mina.

_**Meanwhile in Xanatos' Office**_

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Owen?" asked Xanatos. 

"Well, sir, I sense a magical presence around these girls unlike any I've seen before. They may prove to be dangerous," Owen said calmly.

"So, you think we should keep an eye on them, right?" said Xanatos.

"Yes, sir, that is correct," said Owen. 

"Tell the surveillance crew to watch what those girls do and where they go. We wouldn't want them discovering this castle's other residents," said Xanatos.

Owen quickly leaves to carry out Xanatos' orders. Though, he was still thinking about the trouble these girls might cause.

_**During the Tour**_

Fox had taken the girls to the courtyard. 

"This is so beautiful!" said Raye. 

The girls spread out into different sections of the courtyard, each astounded by the beauty of the gardens.

"Are those _gargoyle_ statues up there?" said Lita, trying to get the attention of her friends.

"Why, yes, David has always been a collector of gothic art. I would take you up there but David's doing a special project up there," lied Fox, easily. 

"We understand, we'll try to stay out of the way," said Mina.

"Shall we continue on our tour?" said Fox. For the remainder of the tour Fox showed the girls the Great Hall, the dining rooms, and the kitchens.

"Well, ladies, I hope you enjoyed your tour. I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. Can you find your way back?"

"Yes, Fox, we will be all right," said Raye. With that, Fox leaves the girls to attend to her business and to let David know how the tour went.

After making sure that Fox was no longer in earshot the girls start up a conversion. "Well, you guys, feel up to a little exploring," Serena said with a sly grin.

"I'm game!" said Lita. 

"Me too," said Raye. 

"Me three," said Mina. 

"I suppose there's no harm in going up there for a few minutes to check it out," said Amy.

The girls quietly sneaked into the tower Fox said that her husband was doing his 'special project' in. To their surprise, there were no chemicals or weapons, but a sofa and lounge chair in front of a large television. Seeing nothing important, they moved outside toward the gargoyle statues.

"They are very detailed to be just statues, don't you think?" asked Lita.

"Yes, even the best gothic sculptors could create works of art this good," said Amy, studying the statue of Goliath.

"Girls, I hear someone coming," said Mina. 

Everyone decided to hide on each side of the stone entrance. What they saw was a copper-toned woman with long raven hair. She wore a red jacket and jeans. She just stood there behind the big statue as if waiting for something. A few minutes later, they found out what she was waiting for. They heard the statues cracking and soon, roars as loud thunder could be heard coming from where the statues once stood. As soon as they saw the statues have come alive, they decided it was time to make themselves known.

"You will not get a chance to steal the energy of these innocent humans tonight, negaslime," said Serena.

"Moon Crystal Power!" 

"Mercury Star Power!" 

"Mars Star Power!" 

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

"Venus Star Power!" 

The clan stared with totally amazement as the girls transformed.

"By the Great Fire of Mars, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, I am Sailor Mars."

"By Jupiter's thunder, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, I am Sailor Jupiter."

"In the name of the planet of Ice and Knowledge, I fight for justice, I am Sailor Mercury."

"In the name of the planet of Love and Beauty, I will punish all evil doers, I am Sailor Venus."

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, And on behalf of the Moon, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

"Ok, Negascum, let's rumble!" said Sailor Jupiter. 

Sailor Jupiter charged Brooklyn with the intention of landing a punch to the jaw. Brooklyn ducked and tail swept Jupiter to the ground. While Jupiter and Brooklyn fought, Mercury was fighting Broadway. Broadway was about to leap onto Mercury when...

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" 

Suddenly, a freezing fog came up in front of Broadway. "Huh? Where'd she go?" While he was distracted, Mercury threw a few punches.

Meanwhile Goliath and Elisa were tackling with Sailor Moon and Venus.

"Why are you attacking us? We have not done anything to you," said Goliath.

'I wonder why he's acting as if he doesn't know what's going on. He's just trying to trick me into lowering my defense,' Sailor Moon thought.

Looking at Elisa, "You better get out of the way, lady," said Sailor Moon.

Elisa draws her gun on Sailor Moon, "I don't know what you want with my friends, but I think you better call off your buddies before somebody gets hurt,"

Sailor Mars seeing Elisa pull her gun on Sailor Moon decides to attack.

"Mars... Celestial... Fire... Surround!" 

Goliath upon seeing the rings of fire coming toward Elisa, he runs to pick her up and jumps off the edge of the parapet with one of the fire rings catching his tail.

"Are you all right, Goliath?" 

"I will be once you are safe." 

"Goliath, you know you don't need to protect me. Just set me down right there." Goliath did as his beloved asked and went after the one that fired upon her, literally.

"I don't know who you are or why you're attacking us, but this will be your last mistake."

Goliath leapt into the air, landed on top of Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars was barely able to get her foot underneath Goliath to throw him off. As Goliath went flying backward, he fell right into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon went falling over the edge.

"Help me! Somebody please! Help me!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Will Sailor Moon fall to her doom? Check it out in the next story.

Check out my site Moonlight Illusions at http/ you can see I don't write action to well so please excuse the pitiful action scenes. Any thoughts or flames please send to 


	2. Sailor Moon Falls to Her Death? Time for...

The Energy   
Written by: Ranitagoyle   
Email: 

To Disclaimers: Gargoyles are the property of Disney and Buena Vista. I am not making any profit off of this story. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/ DIC Productions. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. On Gargoyles: Takes place after Hunter's Moon trilogy. On Sailor Moon: Before the healing of the Four Weird Sisters.   
This is a direct continuation of the last story. I would like to thank MaraJ, VonDoom, Don Redmond, Lisette, and ShadowGrg for their compliments on my story. 

_**Chapter 2: Sailor Moon Falls to Her Death? Time For Explanations!**_

Upon hearing their leader's screams, the scouts each stop fighting. Goliath seeing what happened quickly dove off the edge; wings pulled as far back as possible to gain speed. He quickly caught her and spread his wings to reduce his speed. 

"Now, are you ready to talk about this attack?" asked Goliath. 

Sailor Moon couldn't say a word; she just quietly nodded in fear that the gargoyle might hurt her. Goliath glided down to the parapets below and gently set Sailor Moon down. The scouts quickly rushed to make sure their friend was all right. 

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" asked Sailor Venus. 

"Yeah, just a little shaken up from the fall," said Sailor Moon. Looking at Goliath, "Thank you..uh..," 

"Goliath. My name is Goliath. This is my clan. We would like to know who you are and what are you doing in this castle?" 

"I'm Sailor Moon and we are the Sailor Scouts." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brooklyn. This is Broadway, Lexington, Angela, Hudson, and this guy over here is Bronx." Bending down to pet the dog gargoyle, who was barking at the calling of his name. 

This is Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus," said Sailor Moon. 

Elisa emerged from behind Goliath. "I'm Elisa Maza. Please forgive my frankness, but are you the Japanese exchange students staying with Xanatos?" 

"Yes, I think your right, Elisa. They do have a Japanese accent," said Goliath. 

Everyone saw the tense looks growing on the scouts' faces, so Angela decided to break the tension. "Do you want to come in and sit down?" 

Looking at the gargoyles with an untrusting glare, Sailor Jupiter quietly asked, "Can we trust them?" 

"I have a good feeling about them. I don't sense any negative energy from them," said Sailor Mars. 

Looking toward Goliath, Jupiter said, "Well, if Sailor Mars trust you, I guess we can too." 

The girls took a sit in the sofa while the gargoyles stood, setting their wings on their shoulders like a cloak. 

"Could you girls please revert to your human forms before guys' eyes come out of their heads," said Angela with a slight grin on her face. 

The scouts saw the embarrassed look on Brooklyn and Lexington's faces and agreed. "Hello, my name is Serena; this is: Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina." 

"How did you do that? Are ye sorceresses?" asked Hudson. 

"No, we're not sorceresses, but we do have powers," said Amy. "Our powers come from the planets. Like myself, I have the planet Mercury, so I'm called Sailor Mercury." 

"I get it! You use those things you held up to channel your powers into you, right?" asked Lexington. 

"Yes, we use our power sticks," Amy pulls out her power stick, and nods to the others to do the same. "They are made especially for us so no one else can use them," Mercury hands her stick to Lexington. "As you see, there is a symbol on my stick, that's the sign of Mercury." 

"When we saw you transform Serena held up something different than these, a crystal, what was that?" asked Goliath. 

"I think I'll let Serena explain our history and the crystal to you since it belongs to her," said Amy looking toward Serena. 

"Um, me? Well, I guess that will be ok. This is a story that goes back a thousand years," explained Serena. 

"Hey, Goliath that was during our time," said Broadway. 

"Your time?" said Mina. 

"We'll tell you all about it. Please continue,' said Goliath. 

"A thousand years ago, the Silver Millennium stretched from Mercury to Pluto, and beyond. All of the Solar System was a part of it. All except the Earth and the Sun. The Moon Kingdom was the center, the heart of the Silver Millennium, and Queen Serenity ruled wisely over all the planets. She had a daughter, Princess Serena, who was brought up to rule in her footsteps. Princess Serena was in love with the Prince of Earth, Darien. They had planned on getting married. Unfortunately, before they could, Queen Beryl and an army of brainwashed soldiers from Earth attacked the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Scouts were the bodyguards of the Princess of the Moon, and they fought as hard as they could, as did Prince Darien and but one by one they fell. When Prince Darien died, Princess Serena threw herself after him and died as well. Her mother, Queen Serenity, could not stand to see them both die. She used the last of her strength to collect the souls of the people who had died and send them to be reborn on Earth," As Serena told the story she felt as if she was telling her whole life's story. The gargoyles were now sating down on the floor enjoying her story. The way Goliath and Elisa sat together reminded her of Darien and herself before he broke up with her. "None of those who were reborn had any memory of their previous life. But just in case, she sent guardians who could wake their Sailor powers, in case they were needed. Their job, to find the Moon Princess, and defend the Earth. You see those two cats you see over there?" Serena said pointing toward the two cats. Which earned Serena a stern look from Luna. 

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Broadway. 

"Well, they are our guardians. Would you please introduce yourselves?" said Serena. 

The black cat stepped forward and surprisingly to the others spoke. "I am Luna" "I am Artremis." 

Everyone in the room except the scouts were shocked to hear the two cats actually talking. 

"Now I know the world has finally gone wacko! Gargoyles, Fairies, Ancient Spirits, Talking Cats, what's next?" said Elisa. 

"What is she talking about?" asked Lita. 

"Just part of our story. Please continue," said Broadway. 

Serena continued her story talking about their search for the rainbow crystals, Beryl enslaving Darien's mind, the final battle with Beryl and the Negaforce, about Alan and Ann and the Doom Tree. She told them everything up to the present excluding Darien breaking up with her. 

"And now we're here to stop Rubeus and the Weird Sisters from sucking the energy out of people here." finished Serena. 

"Yes, Ah think Ah remember hearing about tis Moon Kingdom of yurs, when I leader of tha clan. It went something like this:   


  
'Once a Princess lived on the moon in the sky. 

Her beauty was the one who caught the Prince of Earth's eye. 

Deeply in love the two did fall and a wedding date was announced to all. 

Their Destiny already was sealed by fate, came an evil whose power was great. 

Scout, Prince, Princess one and all, the whole entire kingdom did fall. 

The Queen of the moon in grief then declared, that the children of the Moon would be spared.'" 

"Ah yes. I just barely remember hearing that story, but I thought that it was a myth," said Goliath. 

"Well, these lasses are proof tha' the story is more tha' a myth," said Hudson indicating the Scouts. 

"Well, at least we know what we're up against. I told Goliath about the attacks last week, but we were not able to get to the victim in time," said Elisa. 

"Now what's your history, Goliath, and what did you mean 'during your time'?" asked Serena with a hint of curiosity. 

"Well, a thousand or so years ago, we lived in Scotland in this very castle. We made an agreement with the captain of the guard, he would guard us during our stone sleep and we protect the castle during the night. He betrayed the princess and my kind by siding with Hakon. When we awoke that night we found that our brothers and sisters had been murdered. I decided that who would save the humans and have our revenge. The Magus used a spell to turn my friends to stone out of grief over the death of the princess. He did not know that I had rescued her from Hakon. When I returned I found my friends to be stone at night! I demanded that he turn them back, but the page with the counter spell was burned. The terms of the spell were that they would sleep until the castle rose above the clouds. I moved my friends to their perches on the castle, and asked the Magus to cast his spell one more time and to care of the eggs in the rookery. A thousand years later, Xanatos bought this castle and set it atop his skyscraper." Goliath told the girls all about their adventures up to Hunter's Moon excluding the part about Elisa's kiss. 

"Well, that explains why I felt a strange magical presence around Owen, he's the Shakespearean trickster Puck, and the child, he is part fairy," said Raye. 

"You mean that you can sense magical forces?" asked Brooklyn, who was impressed by the raven-haired warrior-priestess' abilities. 

"Yes, it is part of my training to become a priestess at my grandfather's temple," explained Raye. 

"Your story also explains why I got magical sense from you and the other girls," a voice came from the door. Everyone turned to see Owen and Xanatos standing at the door. The girls stood in completely shock and the color drained out of their faces as they realized that their secret identities was no longer a secret. Xanatos seeing the worry on the girls' faces decided to reassure them. "Girls you've got nothing to worry about, I've got secrets of my own that I wouldn't want   
anyone to know about," he said looking toward the gargoyles and the girls understood that their secret was safe. 

"I think we need to get back to business. Is there anyway we can track these monsters when they appear?" asked Elisa. 

"I could use my computer to set up a program to track negaverse energy waves but I'm not sure that my computer last enough memory to do the job," said Amy as she typed on her Mercury computer. 

"Amy, I think that I can help you with that," said Lexington as he took Amy hand and led her to his supercomputer station. 

"I didn't know you worked on computers too, Lexington," said Amy, who was thoroughly impressed by the gargoyle's skill. 

"Please just call me Lex." 

"Well, while they work on that, who's hungry?" said a very hungry Broadway as he walked toward the kitchen. When he said that Serena's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh me me me me!" said Serena as she rushed quickly after Broadway. 

"Well it looks like Meatball Head has found somebody that shares her interest in food," said Raye with a sneer. "I have to say the same for Broadway, no one can eat as much as he can," said Brooklyn. "You want to bet on that?" 

"Hey!" said both Broadway and Serena as they heard what Brooklyn and Raye had said about them. 

Angela decided to join Broadway and Serena to have breakfast. 

"The rest of you welcome our guest while Brooklyn and I will go on patrol," said Goliath. 

"Hold on a minute! You're not going without Mina and me. These guys are far too dangerous to handle only. Your punches will not stop it from using their attacks," said Lita. 

Goliath sighed. "Very well. You may come along as long as you stay out of sight." 

"We better transform, we can move faster that way," said Mina. 

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

"Venus Star Power!" 

While the girls transformed, Goliath and Elisa decide to talk outside. 

"Do you think they are telling the truth?" asked Goliath. 

"I think that Serena and her friends are to be trusted. I could sense while she was telling the story that she was depressed about something. Her story was one of romance, don't you think?" stated Elisa. 

"Ah yes. So much trials and suffering, yet they overcame them." Said Goliath. 

"Kinda like us, huh, Big Guy." said Elisa as she was squeezing his upper arm. 

"Yes, but they are so young to know such turmoil," said Goliath. 

"Let's get rolling! Ya ready, Goliath, Brooklyn?" said Sailor Venus. 

"Yes," turning toward Elisa, "I'll see you later tonight." 

"Wouldn't miss it Big Guy," said Elisa as she turned to leave the castle to go to work. 

"Uh, if you could get us down to the roofs below I would be grateful," stated Sailor Venus looking over the parapet to the long descent. 

Brooklyn grinned at the fear Sailor Venus was showing over the height. "Sure, no problem." He picked her up into her arms and dove off the parapet. She started to scream as Brooklyn waited to the last minute to spread his wings. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" 

"Who me? No, I wouldn't do a thing like that," said Brooklyn with an 'oh so innocent' smile. 

"If you try that on me you're in for the shock of your life," said Sailor Jupiter. 

"I wouldn't dream of it. Just climb onto my back and we can be off," said Goliath. Jupiter jumped onto Goliath's back as he was about to spread his wings preparing to glide. "Hold on tight," said Goliath. As Goliath dove off the edge he could feel Jupiter tighten her grip on his neck. He still couldn't believe that these teenage girls were such fighters. 

Goliath with Sailor Jupiter in tow glides to catch up with second-in-command. 

"Brooklyn, I want you and Sailor Venus to cover the West Side while we cover the East Side. Meet back at the castle in an hour," commanded Goliath. 

"Venus call us on the communicator if there is any trouble," stated Jupiter. 

"Okay, but make sure you do the same," said Venus. 

As the two groups of Sailor Scout/gargoyle start their patrol, a figure in the shadows watches the gargoyles with scouts lease the castle in the sky. 'Mmhm that was interesting. Why are they with them?' 

_**At the Castle **_

Broadway, Serena, Angela, and Raye were eating the dinner. 

"Mmm! Broadway, you can cook as good as Lita. That was delicious," said Serena. 

"Well, we wouldn't know since you practically ate all the food. I'm surprised Angela and me got to even taste the food. By the way, Broadway, what little I tasted was indeed delicious," said Raye. 

"Yes, Broadway it was delicious," said Angela. 

"Thank you. I appreciate you compliments very much," said Broadway with a big grin on his face. 

"Serena please forgive my frankness but you do eat a lot. How do you stay so thin?" asked Angela. 

"That's okay, Angela. Let's see, I jog to school every morning," said Serena. 

"Jog! You mean sprint. You are always late for school. I'm not surprised you are so thin. It takes a lot of energy to keep up with your daily sprint," said Raye. The two gargoyles sat in shock at the harshness of Raye's words. 

"Raye stop! You know what happens when you upset her," said Luna. When Luna and Raye started putting their hands and paws on their ears, the gargoyles wondered what was going to happen. They soon found out. 

"Waaaaaahhhhh! Raye, why are you so mean to me!" wailed Serena. But before Raye could apologize, Serena was up and out of the room. "Look what you did, Raye. I thought you were her friend. Friends don't try to upset others," said Angela with her eye turning blood red. "I am going after her," said Angela as she ran after the blond meatball-headed girl. 

"Serena will be fine," said Raye, crossing her arms over her chest. 'I'm sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to make you cry.'

When Angela finally caught up to Serena, they were in the courtyard. 

"Serena, are you alright? Did Raye hurt you feeling?" asked Angela, who was still shocked at the girl's behavior toward Serena. 

"Yes, but that's not it. We always fight," Serena managed to say in between the sobs. 

"Serena, please calm down and tell me what is wrong," said Angela 

"I would rather not talk about it," said Serena. 

"Come on, Serena, I am your friend. We can talk about it. I swear whatever you say would leave my lips unless you want me to," said Angela with a gentle smile on her face. 

"Ok, but be prepared for a long story," said Serena, who grinned at the gentleness the gargoyle showed toward her. "Well do you remember when I told you about how Darien spent so much time with Reenie?" asked Serena. 

"Yes," said Angela. 

"Well, there are some parts I left out. You see he broke up with me. He told me that it was over," said Serena starting a fresh set of tears. 

"Did he tell you why he broke up with you?" asked Angela. 

"That is what makes it so hard. He won't tell me!" exclaimed Serena. 

"Serena, just because he broke up with you doesn't mean that he doesn't still love you. I say until he gives you a good reason keep going after him," said Angela. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So enough about my love life, how about you? Got any boyfriends?" asked Serena with a sly grin on her face. 

"Girl, would you believe I got three suitors," said Angela. "Noooo," said Serena. 

"Well, it's true. When the guys first saw me they were fighting each other over who got me," said Angela. 

"What did you do?" asked Serena. 

"Well, I told them that I liked them all, but only time will tell who I will love," said Angela. 

Serena and Angela talked about the guys and how Serena could get Darien back. 

_**On the East Side of Manhattan ** _

As Brooklyn finished tying up the burglar, he kept getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up and to his surprise, Sailor Venus was nowhere to be found. "Venus? Venus! Where are you?" whispered Brooklyn. As a hand touched his shoulder, Brooklyn whirled around wings unfurled, talon out and really to pounce on the new attacker. To his relief, it was only Venus. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. I thought that since you won't let me help you in patrol, I came down to get a closer look," said Sailor Venus. 

"Well, that's alright. The only reason I didn't want you to fight was because I thought that you would want to stay hidden," said Brooklyn. 

"I understand. We wouldn't want the whole city of New York looking for crime-fighting girls in short skirts now, would we?" said Sailor Venus. 

"Haha! Guess you're right. The criminals would break out of jail just to be arrested by them," said Brooklyn. 

"Touche! But Brooklyn, I have experience at fighting criminals and hiding from the police, Brooklyn," said Sailor Venus. 

"Is that so? Tell me what is your experience with criminals, if I might ask?" said Brooklyn. It was then that Brooklyn's sensitive hearing caught the faint sound of police sirens approaching. 'Well, I guess we can't just stand around here and chitchat. The police will be here in a minute. I hope she doesn't blast me for doing this.' 

Brooklyn ran toward Venus, scooped her into his arms and quickly jumped onto the wall sinking his sharp claws in the brick. As they reached the top, Brooklyn readied himself to glide off and continue patrol when Venus stopped him. 

"Why did you do that?" asked Sailor Venus, whose heart beat had quicken from being suddenly swept into the gargoyle's strong arms. 

"Um...I heard the police coming and thought we should make a quick exit," said Brooklyn, who was suddenly nervous around the girl. 

"Oh," said Sailor Venus with disappointment laced in her voice. It was then that Venus noticed how attractive and courteous Brooklyn was. 'Wait a minute, I don't usually think about how cute somebody is unless I start to fall for them. When did it happen? When had I fallen for Brooklyn?' Unknown to her, Brooklyn was thinking the same thing about her. 'Man, she is beautiful in the moonlight. I don't know why you kid yourself, Brooklyn. First, Maggie, then Angela, and now Sailor Venus. Why do you torture yourself?' 

Noticing the silence between them, Brooklyn decided that it is time to go. 

"Shall we continue patrol?" asked Brooklyn, holding out his hand to Venus. 

"Yes, we shall," said Venus, graciously taking Brooklyn's hand. 

Brooklyn lifts Venus into his arms and takes off into the night. Venus started to relax as a feeling of calmness and safety surrounds her while being held in the arms of the gargoyle she secretly loved.   
As Brooklyn felt Venus relax, a smile comes to his face as a he looked into the face of the woman he also secretly loved. 

But the peace was not to last. BEEP BEEP BEEP 

"Oh no, this is Venus come in Jupiter," said Sailor Venus. 

"Venus, hurry! Get to the Westside Harbor. We got big trouble. Call the others! AHHHHHH!" 

"Jupiter? Jupiter!" screamed said Venus. 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

What has happened to Jupiter and Goliath? Will the others get there in time to help? 

Check out my site Moonlight Illusions at http/ 


	3. The End of Droid Midnight! Goliath's Gon...

The Energy   
Author: Ranitagoyle   
E-Mail: 

To Disclaimers: Gargoyles are the property of Disney and Buena Vista. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/DIC Productions. I am not making any profit off of this story. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. On Gargoyles: Takes place after Hunter's Moon trilogy. On Sailor Moon: Before the healing of the Four Weird Sisters. This is a direct continuation of the last story. I would like to thank MaraJ, VonDoom, Don Redmond, Lisette, and ShadowGrg, and others for their compliments on my story. As you may have noticed I am not good with action so please be kind. 

_**Chapter 3: The End of Droid Midnight! Goliath's Gone?**_

"Jupiter? Jupiter!" said Venus as the screen on the communicator went blank. "I don't know. It just cut off. I better call the others. It looks like we're going to need help. Guys come in," said Venus. 

"Serena, here. What's wrong, Mina?" 

"Serena, get everybody to the Westside Harbor. Something has happened to Jupiter and Goliath," said Venus. 

"Serena, this is Brooklyn," Brooklyn interrupted as he took the communicator from Venus, "tell Lex to call Elisa. Tell her what happened and to meet us there in ten minutes." 

"Okay Brooklyn. Serena out." 

"Well, back up is on the way. We're halfway there, what do you think we should do? Charge or wait?" asked Venus. 

"I say we... CHARGE! That is if there is still a battle to charge into," said Brooklyn, whose expression, like Venus's, was the most serious and grimmest look that anybody will ever see. 

_**Ten Minutes ago- Westside Harbor **_

Goliath and Sailor Jupiter were on patrol by the harbor when they heard somebody yell "Help!" 

"Do you know which direction that came from?" asked Jupiter. 

"It came from this building," said Goliath as he landed in front of the building. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Sailor Jupiter. 

Before Goliath could stop her, Jupiter was through the door and battle ready. With a sigh, Goliath quickly followed Jupiter. When he entered the sight before him astounded him. There stood a gargoyle, which stood taller than even he did! His wings were a span of 18 feet, his coloring was the darkest midnight blue that Goliath had ever seen. Goliath then noticed that the gargoyle was also holding a man. 

"Hey you! Drop him!" said Jupiter. 

"Oh, and who are you to command me?" demanded the gargoyle/monster. 

"I am Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. That means you nega-slum. Now drop him!" declared Jupiter. 

"Ooh! Well, if it isn't a Sailor brat. Who's you friend? One of the resident gargoyles, perhaps?" questioned the gargoyle/monster. 

"I am Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Clan. Put down the human now," said Goliath, who was already in battle stance. 

"Human? Oh this human. Sure I'll put him down." With that the gargoyle/monster threw the unconscious man at the duo. As Goliath made a run to catch him, the gargoyle/monster's hand began glowing a pale orange as he gathered energy to throw toward the distracted gargoyle. 

'Oh no, you don't!' she thought' "Jupiter Thunder Clap...Zap!" 

To the surprise of both Jupiter and Goliath, the disc barely phased the creature. "How did you block that?" asked Jupiter. 

"My secret. Now it's my turn." 

In a spaceship above Manhattan, Rubeus and the four sisters watched the battle with interest. 

"So the gargoyles really do exist," stated Rubeus. 

"It seems to me that this one is especially powerful," said Avery. 

"Yes. He's also kinda cute," said Bertie. 

"Girls, I want that gargoyle," said Rubeus. 

"Yes, Rubeus," said the four sisters as they disappeared. 

"Rubeus," spoke a voice from behind him. 

"Yes, Wiseman?" asked Rubeus. 

"This gargoyle is very powerful. It could help us to gain the crystal and the child in one swoop," said the Wiseman. 

"Yes, Wiseman. I have already dispatched the sisters to take care of it," said Rubeus. 

"Excellent," said the Wiseman as he disappeared back to the future. 

Jupiter was very exhausted from the all the energy she used fighting. Goliath was tired too, but still battle ready. "Jupiter, leave. I will handle this," said Goliath. 

"No way! We face this together," said Jupiter. Though Goliath hated that she disobeyed his order, he admired her strength. 'So much like my Elisa.'

"Then you both will die together," said the gargoyle/monster. 

"Droid Midnight! Don't destroy the gargoyle. We have something special for him," said a voice out of nowhere. 

"I know that voice. Prisma! One of the Weird sisters, Goliath get out of here!" said Jupiter. But her warning was too late as the ball of pure energy struck them. Goliath and Jupiter collapsed to the ground. Though Goliath was unconscious, Jupiter used the last of her strength to turn on her communicator. 

"This is Venus, Jupiter come in," said Venus's voice. 

"Venus, hurry! Get to the Westside Harbor. We got big trouble. Call the others! Ahh!" said Jupiter as she passed out. 

"Jupiter? Jupiter!" called Venus's voice. 

"Good work, Droid Midnight," said Catsy as she and her sisters appeared. "Finish off, the sailor brat." 

"Yes, mistress," said Droid Midnight. 

Just as the monster was about to strike, something streaked through the air, completely stopping the monster cold. There stood a single red rose in the ground. "I will not allow you!" said Tuxedo Mask. 

"We will deal with you in a moment, but we must get what we came for," said Prisma. 

"And what might that be?" asked Tuxedo Mask, puzzled. 'What could be at a harbor that these creeps would want?' An invisible force lifted Goliath off the ground, and with a flash Goliath was gone. Then he heard a roar unlike any he had ever heard-a gargoyle's roar of rage. 

Brooklyn, with Venus in tow, glided down in between Tuxedo Mask and Droid Midnight. 

"What have you done with Goliath, witch!" exclaimed Brooklyn. 

"You'll know soon enough. Finish them!" said Avery. With that the sisters vanished. 

"Shall we begin?" asked Droid Midnight. 

"Not without us," said a voice from the shadows. 

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. In the name of the Moon," said Sailor Moon. 

"In the name of Mars," said Sailor Mars. 

"And in the name of Mercury," said Sailor Mercury. 

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you," they said in unison. 

Angela, Broadway, Lexington, and Hudson stood puzzled at the fact that these girls were making speeches in the middle of battle. 

"Well, the more the merrier. Now I won't have to look for you," said Droid Midnight. 

"Lad, I wouldn't be so full of yuirself," said Hudson. 

"Mercury, I want you to try and find its weaknesses," said Sailor Moon. "We'll keep it distracted." 

"Let's see, if you can the stand the heat. MARS CELESTIAL FIRE... SURROUND!" 

But to everyone's surprise, the monster wasn't even fazed by Mars' fire. 

"I found his weakness. It seems that only physical attacks will do enough damage for Sailor Moon to destroy it," said Mercury. 

"Well, I have my love chain. Tuxedo Mask has his roses. Hudson has his sword. Of course, the gargoyles have their talons and-" 

"I have my gun," cried a voice from the doorway. 

There stood Elisa, gun ready and aimed at Droid Midnight. 

"Well, let's get started. VENUS LOVE CHAIN...ENCIRCLE," cried Venus, as a chain of hearts sped toward Droid Midnight. 

Droid Midnight stood there, annoyed at their petty attacks when he heard Venus's cry. Midnight smirked at the oncoming attack. But that smirk soon faded as the chain of hearts passed through his force field and wrapped around its body. 

"Okay, guys. Hurry! My chain can't hold him forever," said Venus. 

Before any of the gargoyles could react, bullets and roses flew through the air. Though Midnight had managed to avoid a majority of the attacks, he couldn't avoid all. Two bullets hit him in the leg, while roses were stuck throughout his body. 

"I'm not through, yet," said Midnight. 

"Oh, yes, you are," stated Sailor Moon. "MOON SCEPTER... ELIMINATION!" 

With the defeat of Droid Midnight, Jupiter started to awaken. 

"Mm, um, GOLIATH!" shouted Jupiter. 

"Yes, where is Goliath, lass?" asked Hudson. 

"They have him," said Tuxedo Mask. 

"Who have him?" asked Elisa. 

"The Negaverse," stated Jupiter. 

At this answer, Elisa's face paled. 

"What are they going to do to him?" questioned Elisa. 

"I don't know, Elisa. But I swear that we will get him back. Right Sailor Scouts?" vowed Sailor Moon. 

"Right!" shouted the Scouts. 

'I hope they're right. I love you Goliath no matter what happens,' thought Elisa. 

Meanwhile on Rubeus's Ship 

"Why have you taken me captive?" asked Goliath. 

"Oh, I have a special purpose for you and your strength, your rage," said the Wiseman. 

"I will never help you!" said Goliath. 

"We shall see," said the Wiseman as he disappeared. 

'Oh Elisa. Don't forget me,' thought Goliath. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

I know it is kind of sappy, but I am a romantic. Want to know what happens next? Here is a hint: 1. Secrets are revealed. 2. New enemies are made. 


	4. Avalon Lends a Hand! The Birth of Shadow...

The Energy   
Author: Ranitagoyle   
Email:   
Homepage: http/ 

Usual disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gargoyles aren't mine. So don't sue. Hi. Sorry I haven't written in a while been kinda busy with school. I have to say that I am sad. Why? You ask. Because I don't get any mail. If you really like my story please SEND MAIL! I also would like to thank all those that did send me mail. You know who you are. :-) Now on with the story. 

_**Chapter 4: Avalon Lends a Hand! The Birth of Shadow Wing!**_

"We had best get back to the castle. We need time to find out more about this Rubeus and Weird Sister," said Brooklyn. "Could you bring Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with you, Elisa?" 

The sound of her name being called brought Elisa out of her daze. 

"Uh, sure, Brooklyn. No prob," said Elisa. 

Sailor Moon looked from Elisa toward Tuxedo Mask. If no one understands what you're going through Elisa, I do. thought Sailor Moon. She walked toward Elisa and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Elisa. We will get Goliath back, even if we have to dust the entire NegaMoon," said Sailor Moon. 

Elisa looked into the eyes of Sailor Moon and her friends. All she saw was sheer determination. 

"Thank you. But I'm not that worried. If I know Goliath he's probably giving them hell," laughed Elisa. "Guys, you better get going before that guy wakes up." 

"Okay, Elisa. We'll meet up with you at the castle," said Angela. 

Elisa watched as the gargoyles that had been her friends for two years climbed to the warehouse roof and made themselves airborne, heading toward the castle that was their home. All the while she was thinking of Goliath. Give them hell, Big Guy. Give them hell. 

Breaking out of her reverie, she turned toward Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask whom now stood as Serena and Darien. 

"Come on, you two. My car's right outside." 

/Meanwhile on Rubeus' Ship/ 

"What do you want with me!" shouted Goliath as he looked at the darkness that was the Wiseman. 

"I want you with all your rage and strength and I will have it," said the Wiseman. 

Goliath growled with eyes aglow at the Wiseman. Inwardly, he was worried. This was an evil he had never before faced. Mostly, he was worried about Elisa. 'Oh, Elisa. What am I going to do?' 

Give them hell, Big Guy. Give them hell. 

"Elisa?" whispered Goliath. 'Was that her or just my imagination?' he thought. The Wiseman soon interrupted those thoughts. 

"Who is this Elisa?" questioned Wiseman. His question was answered with silence. 

"No matter. After I am through with you, you won't even remember your pathetic clan or this Elisa." 

'Not remember the clan? Elisa? I won't let that happen!' thought Goliath. 

"Now you will serve the forces of the NegaMoon," said the Wiseman 

As the Wiseman's words were spoken, a beam of dark energy hit Goliath. Roars of pain and agony could be heard as Goliath struggled to maintain his will. 

'He is stronger than I thought. Well, no matter, he will soon succumb to the power of the NegaMoon... to my power.' 

The changes in Goliath were noticeable. His coloring changed from its lavender to the darkest purple, that was almost black. His eyes turned from brown to fully white. 

"Come forth, Shadow Wing," said Wiseman. 

"I am here master," said Goliath, now Shadow Wing. 

"I have a job for you," said Wiseman. 

"Whatever you wish," said Shadow Wing. 

/Meanwhile in Elisa's Car/ 

As the three were riding to the castle, Elisa noticed something in the air. Tension. The air was so thick with it you could put a knife through it. Twenty minutes went by Elisa decide the silence was too much. 

"So, Darien, what do you do for work?" asked Elisa. 

"I am a student at Juuban University. I work for movie studio running errands and such. I also work free-lance for a newspaper writing weekend editorials," said Darien. 

"My dad told me that there was a person named Darien that did great work on the paper. That was you? I didn't know you wrote at the paper," said Serena. 

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Serena," said Darien. 

'Why is he being so cold to her? If I didn't know better, you'd think he hated her,' thought Elisa. 

'Why don't you love me, Darien? What did you see in me that made you stop loving me?' thought Serena. 

'I am so sorry, Serena. This is the only way to keep you safe until I can figure out what that dream means,' thought Darien. 

After Darien, seemingly so cool, remarked towards Serena, the drive became quick as a mouse. It remained that way until they finally arrived at the castle. 

"Whoa! This is where the gargoyles live? Amazing!" said Darien. 

Elisa gave Darien her trademark smile. "Just wait until you see the Castle." 

The three entered the building with Elisa making a casual wave to the guard at the front desk as they made their way to the elevator. 

The ride to the castle was a long silent trip. The three barely looked at each other throughout the entire ride. Upon arriving at the castle, Owen Burnett greeted them. 

"Detective, Miss Tsukino. Who may this be accompanying you?" inquired Owen. 

"Owen, this is-," started Serena. 

"Darien Chiba," said Darien holding his hand out to Owen. Owen looked at his hand strangely. When it appeared the gesture wasn't going to be reciprocated, he pulled back his hand. 

"The clan awaits you in the courtyard," said Owen. 

"Thanks. Oh, and Owen?" said Elisa. 

"Yes, Detective Maza?" 

"It may be time Alex has a lesson. An information finding lesson. Meet us in the courtyard, if you please," said Elisa. 

"I will see what I can do, Detective," said Owen. He then turned and walked down the hall toward the nursery. 

Darien turned toward Elisa with confusion written on his face. "What was that all about?" asked Darien. 

"That, hopefully, will be the answers to our questions about this NegaMoon family," said Elisa. 

Though Darien was still confused, he left the subject closed. Elisa led the group through the castle to the courtyard. The sight that greeted them was shocking. The gargoyles that had been her friends for two years, looked as though all hope was gone. 

"Guys, why are you looking like this?" questioned Elisa. 

"Well, I would think it would be quite obvious why we are looking like this, Elisa. Goliath is gone and we have absolutely no idea as to how we will get him back," said Brooklyn. 

Elisa's facial expression was first one of shock. Shock that a friend of hers would just snap at her like that. That shock soon turned to anger. "Well, Brooklyn, in case you haven't noticed we are all worried about Goliath, especially me, but I know that we will get him back," yelled Elisa, her face turning a darker shade of red. 

"I am sorry, Elisa. I guess that I have been a little stressed out over this whole thing," said Brooklyn. 

"S'okay, Brooklyn. I understand exactly how you feel," said Elisa. Though, they didn't know it. There was also another person who knew exactly how Elisa really was feeling. Serena. She had went though the same pain when Beryl had Darien. 

"Oh, cut the dramatics," called a voice. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, a light so bright that the clan had to cover their eyes. When the light finally dimmed, there stood in its place two figures. The first was a baby with fire red hair. The second was what seemed to be an elf with waist-length white hair. 

"So we finally get to meet the infamous Sailor Scouts and their guardian, Tuxedo Mask," said the one with the white hair. 

"I am sure everybody else knows the answer to this question, but who are you?" asked Darien. 

"Oh, I'm shocked. They haven't mentioned me. Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Puck the trickster and this strikingly handsome young man here is Alex Xanatos," said Puck. 

"Puck! Cut to the chase. Why are you here?" demanded Raye. 

"Yeah, we don't have time for your tricks," said Brooklyn. 

"Well, for your information I was invited to this little shindig by the beautiful Elisa Maza," said Puck. All eyes soon turned to Elisa. 

"Flattery will get you no where, Puck. The only reason I asked is because you are the only one that can help us find Goliath," said Elisa. 

"I knew there was someone missing. Where is the big giloot anyway?" asked Puck. 

"The NegaMoon family have him, and if you would quit joking around we might be able to find out where they have him!" screamed Lita. 

"Ok, ok! No need to get hysterical. First, Alex will need a body," said Puck. 

"Why?" asked Darien. This was the first thing he had said since the appearance of the faerie. 

"This is a very big spell and it helps to concentrate on the spell when spoken aloud. As you could probably tell Alex can't talk yet. So, do I have a volunteer?" questioned Puck. Only silence greeted his question. Serena noticed that not one person volunteered. 

"I will do it," said Serena. All eyes turned to her. 

"Are you sure, Serena? I mean, I can do it. Alex is probably used to me from the last time," said Lexington. 

"That's okay, Lex. I think this will be an interesting experience," smiled Serena. The scouts, on the other hand, weren't so sure about it. 

"Okay, but I swear if she is hurt in any way, Puck. No one will be able to save you from us," said Lita. 

"I promise she won't be hurt," said Puck. He then looked down at the baby in his arms. "Now, Alex, remember the soul transference spell I taught you? No? Well, just think what I say okay?" 

'For the spirit to be willing,   
The flesh must first grow weak.   
Just long enough for soul in flight,   
To pass from cheek to cheek.' 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a blue-green mist surrounded the baby. This mist flew out of Puck's arms and straight into Serena's mouth. Then Darien and the girls gasped as Serena was surrounded by a blue-green glow. 

"Serena?" asked Mina. 

"Hi. I am Alex. Are you friends?" 

"Yes, Alex. They are friends. But we need your help," said Elisa. 

"What's wrong, Auntie Elisa?" said Alex. Elisa cringed at being called 'auntie'. The clan was trying as hard as they could to keep from laughing, with little success. 

"Uncle Puck is going to teach you a spell that will help us get some information on the NegaMoon family and maybe find out where Goliath is being kept." 

"Uncle Goliath is in trouble? Of course, I will help." 

"The baby has more courage than the Meatball Head," muttered Raye. 

"Shh!" hissed Lita. 

"Okay, Alex I want you to repeat after me: 

Avalon's magic ever divine   
I request a moment of your time   
Information I ask of thee   
Tell us about this NegaMoon family 

The air around the group turned into a green mist. 

"What's going on?" asked Darien. 

"Relax. It's just the spell doing its job," said Puck. 

"THE NEGAMOON FAMILY CONSISTS OF SIX MEMBERS: CATSY," said a voice talking through Serena/Alex. The voice seemed to be that of a man one moment, then that of a woman the next. A picture of a woman with purple hair in a cat-like style dressed in a purple tutu dress suddenly appeared. "IS THE ELDEST. HER POWERS INVOLVE BLUE ICE FIRE. HER MATCH IS SAILOR MARS," 

"PRISMA," A picture of a woman with green hair dressed in a black mini skirt appeared in the mist. "IS THE SECOND ELDEST. HER POWERS INVOLVE BLACK LIGHTENING. HER MATCH IS SAILOR JUPITER." 

"AVERY," it continued as a picture of a woman with brown hair fitted into a bun dressed in a gold and red outfit appeared in the mist. "IS THE SECOND YOUNGEST. HER POWERS INVOLVE A LEATHER WHIP. HER MATCH IS SAILOR VENUS." 

"BERTIE.." A picture of Bertie's face appeared. "IS THE YOUNGEST. HER POWERS INVOLVE STREAMS OF ICE. HER MATCH IS SAILOR MERCURY." 

"RUBEUS..." A picture of a man with red hair dressed in a red vest and green pants appeared. "RUBEUS IS THE COMMANDER OF THEIR MISSION. HIS POWERS ARE UNKNOWN. HIS MATCH IS UNKNOWN. POSSIBLE MATCH IS SAILOR MOON." 

"WISEMAN," an image of a dark figure in a cloak appeared in the mists. "WISEMAN IS THE LEADER OF THE OF THE NEGAMOON. HIS POWERS ARE UNKNOWN. HIS IS MATCH IS UNKNOWN. POSSIBLE MATCH IS UNKNOWN." 

"Okay, now we know who we're up against. What's this mission?" asked Mina. 

"THE MISSION IS TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE." 

"Like that's new," said Raye. 

"If that is their goal, why haven't they taken over already?" inquired Lexington. 

"It's simple. Rini said that there are Scouts in the future. They must still protect the Earth," said Amy. 

"The future?" muttered Elisa. 

"YES, THE NEGAMOON FAMILY ARE FROM EARTH'S FUTURE. WHILE THE BATTLE STILL RAGES IN CRYSTAL TOKYO, THEY ARE HERE TO CAPTURE RINI, THE SILVER CRYSTAL, AND CRYSTAL POINTS," 

"Speaking of Rini, who is her mother? It is the most logical decision to protect her because she seems to be the key to this puzzle," said Amy. 

"I CANNOT TELL YOU. THE BATTLE AHEAD WILL TELL THAT TALE. BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS. SERENA KNOWS THE TRUTH DEEP IN HER SOUL, ALL SHE HAS TO DO IS ACKNOWLEDGE IT. THERE IS ONE LAST THING I MUST SAY BEFORE I LEAVE," said the voice through Serena. Turning toward Elisa, the voice continued. "ELISA, DO NOT LOSE FAITH. GOLIATH IS WITH THE NEGAVERSE. THOUGH HE MAY HAVE CHANGED, HIS HEART NEVER WILL." 

"Thank you for your help, but I'm not about to give up on Goliath yet. We really appreciate it," said Elisa. 

"MY PLEASURE. OH, AND PUCK?" 

"Yes?" 

"I WOULD CLASSIFY THIS AS PROTECTING ALEX. THEY ARE GOING TO NEED ALL THE HELP THEY CAN GET. WITH THAT SAID I BID YOU FAREWELL FRIENDS AND CHILDREN OF AVALON." With that the mist around the group disappeared to reveal the early morning sky. 

"Uncle Puck, I feel kinda tired." Suddenly, a green-blue mist shot out of Serena's mouth into Puck's arms. As soon as the mist was out of her mouth, she collapsed. All the scouts and gargoyles flooded around her. 

There was only one person that was not at her side. Darien. He felt torn. Every time he looked at or touched Serena he had that same vision of her dying. 'I'm tried of doing this to you, Serena, but I must to keep you safe,' he thought. Quietly, he slipped back into the castle. 

Unknown to Darien, someone watched his escape. 'What's up with him? He acted as though he was struggling with something. I'm curious as to why he isn't over here with Serena. Well, I plan to find out,' thought Elisa as she left the group to find Darien. She didn't have to look for long. She found him in the kitchen sitting at the table with his head on his hands. Darien must have been deep in thought because he didn't hear her approach until she made herself known. 

"What's wrong, Darien?" She watched as Darien's body jumped slightly out of the chair. 

"Nothing is wrong," replied Darien. 

"Well, I don't believe that. I know something is wrong and it's got something to do with Serena, doesn't it?" analyzed Elisa. 

"Mind your own business. I don't have time to be psychoanalyzed by you." 

"Why didn't you go to see if she was alright? She could've been unconscious. You wouldn't care if she was in a coma, would you? I bet you wouldn't care if she were dead, hmph some love. I don't think you ever loved Serena. She would probably be--" 

"You don't know what you're talking about! I love Serena more than life itself," he angrily shouted. 

'Reverse psychology. Works every time,' smirked Elisa. "Ahhh, so I was right. I saw the way you were looking at her. It was a look of struggle, longing, as if your heart was being torn apart. Why are you doing this to her? Being so cold when you say you love her?" questioned Elisa. Silence was her reply. 'It can't be to be too hard to figure out. He is so like Goliath, so he might think like Goliath. Okay, Maza, you're the detective think of what Goliath would do.' It took her a few minutes, but then it hit her. 

"You're trying to her protect her, aren't you?" suggested Elisa. 

Darien lowered his head, never answering her question. 

"Well, I guess that's a yes. What are you protecting her from, Darien?" leaned Elisa in front of Darien's face. 

"Why should I tell you, anyway? I don't even know you," said Darien as he looked strangely at the woman that was right in front of him. 

"Darien, you could either tell me or I know of four girls and a few gargoyles that will be very upset with you when I tell why you are hurting their friend. And believe me.. you don't want to see one angry gargoyle, let alone six of them," threatened Elisa. 

That thought actually got Darien thinking. He remembered how the red gargoyle that he now knew as Brooklyn became angry when he saw Goliath abducted. Just thinking of that times six scared him. 

"Okay, okay. I will tell you, but promise that you will not reveal what I am about to tell you to Serena or her friends," commented Darien. 

Elisa sat considering what he said. 'Maybe I can help him with his problem.' "Okay. I promise." 

Darien began to tell Elisa of the dreams that had plagued him ever since Rini had appeared. That it was a warning telling him that if he got close to Serena that she would die. He also told her of the extremes he went to avoid her, including breaking up with her. 

"Darien, I see what you are trying to do, but from what I know of Serena, it's not going to work very well," suggested Elisa. 

"Oh. And why is that?" 

"Let me tell you what I have learned from my experiences with the gargoyles," said Elisa, avoiding the question. "I have learned that secrets, no matter how good they're kept, come out. And when they do, it can become more dangerous than the secrets themselves. Also I think you underestimate Serena. She has a big heart. Those with that big of a heart, can't be hurt by demons or monsters, but by the ones they love," said Elisa. Quietly, Elisa stood from her seat and left Darien to think about what she had said. 

'Could what she says be true? Could my keeping this to myself put Serena in more danger? I think I will tell her. If we end this here in Manhattan with the gargoyles helping to protect her, we can be together again. Without any worries. But the main problem. Will she forgive me?' 

/Meanwhile in the Courtyard/ 

"What happened to her, Puck!" screamed Lita as she inched closer and closer toward the faerie. She leaped at him only to catch air in the place the faerie had once been. 

"I don't have any idea what happened to her. If you want to find out you will have to ask Serena herself. Now if you will excuse me, I have to put Master Alex to bed," said Owen. 

Frustrated, Lita turned back toward the group surrounding Serena. 

"How is she, Amy?" questioned Angela. 

"She will be fine. She should be coming out of it in a few minutes. But what concerns me is what Avalon said. The fact that Serena knows the truth about Rini," said Amy. 

"Yeah. I wonder what the old meatball head has kept from us this time," said Raye. 

"You mean, Serena has kept something this important from you before?" asked Lexington. 

"Well, you can say that she's stubborn by nature. She always tries to solve the problem herself. If she can't solve it, she hides it," explained Mina. 

Groaning, Serena started to come around. "Mmm, mmm. What happened guys? Why am I on the ground?" inquired a confused Serena. 

"You fainted after Alex left your body. I do believe an explanation is needed for us to understand what happened. What is the last you remember before you fainted?" asked Amy. 

"Well, I remember listening to Avalon tell us about Avery and Alex saying that he was tired and couldn't go on. I was urging him to stay awake and then I offered some of my energy to Alex. I guess it was too much, huh?" Serena looked uneasily at the four scouts. 

Before, any of the scouts or gargoyles could get in a word two loud yowls could be heard from the corridor. There stood Elisa holding two very angry cats. "Sorry, Luna, Artemis, but you shouldn't be standing out in the open where somebody can step on your tails." 

The group laughed at the misfortune of the cats, some glad for the release of tension. 

"Well, lads and lasses 'tis time to sleep. I do suggest you do the same," said Hudson as the sun started to rise. 

"Will do, Hudson," said Elisa. 

"Wait! Brooklyn!" called Mina, as she quickly caught up to the gargoyle on his perch. 

"What is it, Mina?" 

"I just wanted to say goodnight-um good day. Oh whatever. I just wanted to say have a good rest," 

Chuckling at his secret love's confusion, "I am sure I will sleep like stone." Before he realized what was happening, Mina jumped into his arms and their lips touched. 'Her lips are as soft as a feather. I still can't believe this beauty is in my arms.' 

'He feels so alien, yet so good. Guess he feels the same about me as I do about him.' As soon as the kiss was over the sun rose over the horizon leaving Brooklyn frozen in stone with his mouth and eyes closed. Mina slowly opened her eyes and looked into the face of her stone love. 

"Woo, hoo! Way to go, Mina!" shouted Serena. 

"You go girl! You sure landed a good one," said Raye. 

"It's a pity actually. He looks like my-" 

"OLD BOYFRIEND!" all the girls shouted. 

"Actually, he couldn't look like your old boyfriend. He isn't even human," stated Amy. 

"Come on, girls. I think that it's time you got some sleep. We're gonna need it," said Elisa. 

"Yes, mother," said the girls. 

"Yeah, well, while you rest. I have to explain to the captain and Matt why I ran out on my shift. Matt, I can handle. The captain... Oh it's going to be a looong day. 

/Meanwhile in Tokyo/ 

The Tsukinos were eating dinner when there came a knock at the door. Irene got up to answer it and was greeted with a shadowy figure. The figure stood over six feet tall. His face (yes, she could tell by the height that it was a man) was hidden in the shadows of the night. His body was also hidden by what seemed to be a cape. 

"Excuse me, madam, but would you happen to have seen this child recently?" questioned the man. Yes, his deep voice confirmed her suspicions. Irene looked at the picture the man held in front of her "Of course, I recognize the child; it is my niece, Rini." 

"Yes, if you'll wait here, I'll get her-" she turned to go get Rini. 

"That's okay, madam. I'll get her myself," interrupted the man. What she thought to be a cape unfolded to become wings. The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal purple skin with talons instead of fingers and toes. Irene screamed at the sight of the creature before her. 

Ken heard his wife's screams and rushed out to found out what was the matter. The sight that welcomed him nearly scared him out of his mind. There was his wife in the arms of a strange creature. He grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon, which turned out to be a vase. Ken moved to attack the creature but didn't make it that far before he was knocked into the wall by its tail. Sammy heard the struggle and quickly grabbed Rini and ran to hide. Sammy ran through the sliding glass door and into the backyard. 

"Sammy, what's going on? Why do you look so scared? You're scaring me," Rini cried, whom Sammy was indeed scaring by his sudden actions. 

"There's a monster in the living room. We need to find a place to hide until the Sailor Scouts get here. Do you have any idea of where we could hide?" asked Sammy. 

"Yeah. Up there," Rini pointed to the top of a tree near Serena's window. "It's so dark out here it probably won't see us," said Rini. 

"Okay, let's start climbing." The two made it up the tree in record time. 

In the House 

Shadow Wing was swiftly searching each room and closet, but still no Rabbit. When the phone started to ring he quickly knocked it off the hook. 'The 'rabbit' must have gotten away. No matter. Now that I know where she is staying I can get her whenever the master wishes. With the Sailor Scouts in America, there is no one that can stop me.' 

Then Shadow Wing's body began to phase until there was no evidence of his visit. 

Seconds later, the scouts came rushing in through the door. Their faces paled at the sight. Irene was lying on the carpet floor and Ken's body was lying up against the wall. 

"Mercury, check them out and see if they're okay. Everybody, fan out and see if you can find Sammy and Rini," ordered Sailor Moon. 

"Right!" said the scouts. 

Flashback 5 minutes ago in New York 

I think I better call mom and dad to check on how they're doing. Dinner should be over by now. Serena picked up the phone and dialed her number. The operator message said that number was disconnected. Serena started to really have a bad feeling about this. Oh no! Rini! 

She ran into the hall and to each of the scouts' rooms. 

"Guys, we need to get to my house," said Serena. 

"Why, meatball head? I'm tired and need my beauty rest." 

"This is serious, Raye. I just called my house and the operator said the number was disconnected. What if something has happened to my family or Rini?" 

"Okay, calm down, Serena. We'll just Sailor Teleport over there and back before anyone knows we're gone," said Mina. 

"Thanks, guys," said Serena. She still a bad feeling that something had happened. 

The girls quickly transformed and gathered in a circle. 

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Sailor Mercury's body was surrounded by blue energy. 

"MARS STAR POWER!" Sailor Mars' body was surrounded by red energy. 

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Sailor Jupiter's body was surrounded by green energy. 

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Sailor Venus' body was surrounded by yellow energy. 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Moon's body was surrounded by pink energy. 

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" Their bodies became transparent as they teleported to Tokyo and more importantly, Serena's house. 

/The Tsukino House/ 

"Mercury, are they alright?" questioned Sailor Moon. 

"Yes, they should come out of it in a few minutes," said Sailor Mercury. 

"Okay, help the others search. I am going to check the backyard. They might have found a place to hide back there," said Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon walked into the backyard, only to be bombarded by blur of pink. She looked down to find Rini crying into her waist. 

"Oh, Rini. Are you alright?" said Sailor Moon. 

"Yes, I am thanks to Sammy. I think those bad people from the NegaMoon hurt Aunt Irene and Uncle Ken. Are they okay?" asked the crying girl. 

"Yes, are mom and dad okay?" asked Sammy. 

"Yes. They are okay. Sailor Mercury is checking them out now. Sammy," Sailor Moon looked toward her little brother. Pride shone in her eyes. 

"Thanks. You were brave and smart for getting Rini to safety." 

"Aww. It was nothing. It really was Rini's idea to hide in the tree," said Sammy. 

"Oh. Come on, let's get inside, and check on your parents," said Sailor Moon. 

As soon as the three walked in the door, the children were ambushed by two joyous parents. 

"Oh, Rini, Sammy, you're alright, aren't you? You're not hurt, are you?" asked Irene. 

"Mom! I'm fine. Please stop hugging me!" screamed Sammy. The scouts all had a laugh from the scene he put on. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, do you know why you were attacked?" asked Sailor Mars. 

"Yes! It seemed to be after my niece Rini. The creature was a dark purple, stood over six feet, and had wings and a tail," described Ken. 

The scouts paled when they heard the description of Goliath. 

"Listen, I want you to go and stay at a relative's house. We will take care of Rini. It is in your best interest. That is,"   
Sailor Moon turned the little girl, "if it is okay with you, Rini?" 

"Yes, Sailor Moon. I would feel safe if you were protecting me," said Rini. 

"Okay, now that, that is settled. Will you take my advice?" she asked, turning to her parents. 

"Yes, but we will have to tell Serena. She will be worried-," started Irene, but Jupiter cut her off. 

"Call her when you get to the relative's house. It will save time," 

"Thank you," said Ken. They went upstairs with Rini to pack. Meanwhile the scouts were having their own conversation. 

"Serena, do you have spaghetti for brains along with the meatballs! How are we suppose to take care of Rini in New York?" 

"Well, pyro, I did it for a reason. I think that it is time to tell Rini who we are. She has a right to know who her protectors are. Let's put it to a vote. All in agreement?" Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Moon raised their hands. "All opposed?" Sailor Mars' hand was the only hand to be raised. 

"It is agreed, we tell Rini," said Sailor Moon. 

Just as their discussion was finished, the family came downstairs with suitcases and bags. 

"Sailor Moon, here is Rini's bag. I don't know why, but I feel as though I can trust you with her," said Kevin 

"You can, sir. I will protect her with my life. I'm just sorry you got mixed up in this," said Sailor Moon. 

"It's not your fault, dear. Even you can be everywhere at once. You know, you kinda remind me of my daughter, always willing to help," said Irene. 

"I think it's imperative that your family be leaving before the monster returns," said Sailor Mercury. 

"Yes," Irene kneeled down in front of Rini. "Rini, honey, I want you to promise me that you will obey Sailor Moon. Will you do that?" ask Irene. 

"I promise, Aunt Irene. I'll be good," Irene looked and saw that the child was sincere or at least as sincere a child of five could look. Irene had to smile. 

"With that said and done, we will bid you farewell. Sayonara Sailor Scouts and thank you," said Kevin as he and the rest of his family went out the door. 

'Sayonara to you too, my family and be well,' thought Sailor Moon. With a sigh, she turned to the Scouts. 

"Okay, everyone gather around Rini," Everybody did as she commanded. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready!" 

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Sailor Mercury's body began to glow a pale blue. 

"MARS STAR POWER!" Sailor Mars' body began to glow a pale red. 

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Sailor Jupiter's body began to glow a pale green. 

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Sailor Venus' body began to glow a pale orange. 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Moon's body began to glow a pale pink. 

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" With the last word the bodies of the girls faded out of existence. 

/New York-12:25 p.m./ 

A light flashed in the Great Hall of Castle Wyvern. When the light faded, there stood five exhausted Scouts and one totally amazed and confused little girl. 

"Where are we?" questioned Rini. 

"Before that question can be answered, there is something you must know, but you must swear in the name of the Moon to never reveal this information," said Sailor Moon. The scouts looked at Sailor Moon as if she had lost her mind. 

"I swear in the name of the Moon," said Rini. Before Rini's eyes the Scouts detransformed into her five friends that were supposed to be in America. 

"YOU ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" shouted Rini. 

Well, it took long enough for this to come some of you may have said. I would like to thank Lisette, author of the Talika Series (a Gargoyles story series), for proofing this part of my story. I would also like to thank all those that emailed me, like A Soleli, CHEETAHTK, and many others. Thanks for the support. To get the most recent updates to my story please check my website at: http/ 

Ja ne   
Ranitagoyle 


	5. New Love Blossoms! A Challenge Is Made!

The Energy   
Email:   
Website: http/ 

Usual disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gargoyles aren't mine. So don't sue. Hi. Sorry I haven't written in a while been kinda busy with school. I have to say that I am sad. Why? You ask. Because I don't get any mail. If you really like my story please SEND MAIL! I also would like to thank all those that did send me mail. You know who you are. :-) Now, let's get on with the story. 

_**Chapter 5: New Love Blossoms! A Challenge Is Made!**_

"YOU'RE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" shouted Rini. 

"Shhhh! Keep it down rugrat, other people sleep here too. To answer your question: Yes, we are the Sailor Scouts," whispered Raye. 

"What's with all the shouting you guys? I could hear you all the way from the elevator," the group turned around to find Elisa Maza standing in the doorway. "And who's the kid?" asked Elisa as she looked down at the girl in front of her. Rini gasped. 'I know that voice. Could it really be...?' Rini quickly found something very interesting to look at on the floor. 

"Oh, this is Rini. Say hello, Rini," said Serena 

Elisa kneed down to front of Rini. "Hi, Rini. How have you been today?" Rini lifted her head, only to find herself staring into brown eyes full of mystery. She gasped, then hurled herself into the detective's arms. Hesitantly, Elisa wrapped her arms around the small girl. 

"Aunt 'Lisa! I'm so happy to see you. How are you? Are the others here with you?" exclaimed Rini. Elisa winced for having to been called 'aunt' for the second time in 24 hours. 

"Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about, Rini. What others?" asked Elisa. 

"You know, silly. The Gargoyles! Where are Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington?" asked Rini. The girls looked at Rini with surprise. Seeing that there was no use in trying to hide any secrets from the girl. Elisa asked the one question that was on everybody's mind. 

"How did you know about me and the gargoyles, Rini?" asked Elisa. 

"The gargoyles are my friends. They help protect New Manhattan and sometimes Crystal Tokyo when it really needs it," stated Rini. 

"That's more information than she ever told us when we first meet her," muttered Raye, only to receive a jab in the ribs by Lita. "Shh! Maybe she will tell Elisa about what's happening in Crystal Tokyo," 

Serena kneed down beside Elisa facing Rini. "Come on, Rini. Let's go to sleep. We can continue this conversation later," said Serena. 

"I guess that's okay. I _am_ kind of tired," said Rini, and she proceeded to yawn. In turned all the girls and detective expressed how tired they were with a yawn of their own. 

"I guess, we're all tired. Let's hit the sack," said Elisa. "Owen will wake us up before sunset." With that said the women of the castle took to their beds. 

/Serena's Dream/ 

"Oh, Darien, I'm so happy," said Serena as she looked into Darien's eyes. 'Finally, I'm getting married, and to my one true love.' That happiness soon ended as the ground around the couple began to break apart. Serena felt herself being pulled from Darien. "Darien!" 

"Serena!" Darien reaches out for Serena as she falls through the ground into the darkness. 

"Prince Darien, you must stay away from Princess Serena. If you don't, she will perish!" 

/Serena's Dream Ends/ 

Serena woke up gasping for breath, and sweating. 'Was that for real? I think I'd better talk to Darien about this later.' She looked down at the girl sleeping next to her. How peaceful she looked...'Who would have thought that she was such a terror when awake? I wonder who she dreams of? Her mother? Her father? I wonder who they are.' When she laid back down, she could have swore she heard someone calling her. 

"Serena..." 

"Who's there?" she said as she looked around the room, only to find no one there. 

"You know who..." 

"Who? Who's who?" 

"her parents are." 

"I don't who they are!" 

"Yes, you do...look in your heart..." 

"What do you mean?" asked Serena. No reply came. Seeing that she wouldn't get a response, Serena laid down and returned to sleeping. 

/6:20 p.m.-Ten Minutes before Sunset/ 

"Serena," called Rini. The only reply she received from the girl was incoherent speaking and a still sleeping Serena. "Okay. So you want to do this the hard way, huh?" muttered Rini. "Serena, Darien wants to talk to you!" Serena shot up out of the bed nearly knocking both Rini and Luna of the bed. "Where? When?" shouted Serena. 

"I am getting too old for this," uttered Luna at the end of the bed. 

Serena turns to see Rini on the floor laughing herself into tears. "DON'T DO THAT, YA SPORE! I AM TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY REST AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID JOKES!" screamed Serena. 

"Chill out meatball. I was just trying to wake you up before the sun sets. You do want to see the gargoyles wake up, don't you?" Rini questioned meekly. 

"Of course, I do, Rini. Just don't joke about Darien wanting to talk to me, okay?" said Serena gathered the little girl into her arms. 

"Did Darien really hurt you that badly? I hate to see you so sad Serena. I hope to see the day that you are happy again," said Rini. 

"I hope to see that day soon, Rini. I really do. Now let's get ready to see the gargoyles wake up," smiled Serena. 

"Let's!" 

/Rubeus' Spaceship/ 

"You idiot! How could you let her get away! You should have tore that place apart!" yelled Rubeus. 

"My job is not to please you, but the Wiseman. I have my reasons for letting her go," said Shadow Wing. 

"Oh, and just what are those reasons?" questioned Prisma. 

"Yeah, how do you plan to catch the rabbit?" asked Bertie. 

"My plan is rather simple. I scare the little princess into the protection of the Sailor Scouts and gargoyles..." said Shadow Wing. 

"And _you_ plan to take on all the scouts and gargoyles at once? Oh yeah, real smart plan," said Avery. 

"Yes, I thought so. You see, unlike you, I have studied the scout's powers and have discovered weaknesses among them. I already know the gargoyles' weaknesses," said Shadow Wing. 

Grr! growled Rubeus. 'I had better try to find a snitch in his plans or he may be my replacement.'

"How do you plan to strike at these so called weaknesses?" smirked Rubeus. 

"Yes, how do you plan to strike?" called a voice from the shadows. 

"WISEMAN!" cried Four Sisters. 

"May we discuss this in private, Wiseman? You will see that it's quite simple," said Shadow Wing. 

"This had better be good, Shadow Wing, or you will suffer the consequences," 

"It is, Wiseman," with that the two vanished from sight. 

'I wonder what his _great_ plot is,' thought Rubeus. His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. "Hmm, did you say something, Catsy?" said Rubeus. 

"I said I wonder what his great plan is," said Catsy with her hands on her hips. 

"Yes, well, if you'll excuse me, but I have business to attend to," and with that, Rubeus vanished from sight. 

/Meanwhile Back at the Castle-5 minutes before sunset/ 

"Come on, Serena. I want to be there right when it happens," squealed Rini, as she tried to drag the older girl to the stairwell leading toward the tower. 

"Serena?" called a voice from behind them, startling them. She turned to find Darien standing where they had once stood. Darien saw a flash of pink and looked to find Rini at Serena's side. "Rini? What are you doing here?" asked Darien. 

Rini looked at Serena to see if it was okay to answer honestly. Serena smiled down at the little girl and nodded slightly. 

"Serena and the others brought me here after the attack on Serena's family and I were attacked," said Rini. 

"Attacked by who? Is your family all right, Serena?" asked Darien. It was then that Serena saw something in Darien's eyes, a flicker of concern or was it...love? 

"From my family's description it was some kind of gargoyle and yeah, they are fine. Did you want to talk to me about something, Darien?" questioned Serena coolly. 

"Not here. Come on," Darien turned and began to walk toward a door. Serena knelt down beside Rini and told her to go on up and wait for her. "Okay, but remember that you are Sailor Moon. Nothing can hurt you," said Rini as she skipped up the staircase. Serena turned to find Darien holding the door for her. She was hesitant at first to enter, fearing Darien or mostly what he would say. Darien looked into Serena's face and saw something he hoped he would never see: fear.   
'She is afraid of me?' he questioned himself. 'Of course, she is afraid of you. Afraid you will break her heart again, you idiot!' When she finally walked in, he closed the door behind himself. 

"What do you want to talk to me about , Darien?" asked Serena. 

"Well, I would like to explain some of my actions towards you and Rini. First, I want to tell you, I am sorry Serena. I have been very foolish," 

"What do you mean, Darien? I don't understand. What have you been foolish about?" said Serena. 'Could he be apologizing for his actions? Oh, I hope so!' 

"I think I should explain from the beginning. It's probably best if you two sit down for this," said Darien. The two girls made their way to the chairs in the room. "Okay, this is how it starts. Do you remember when Rini first came here, Serena, and how I would seem to be in a daze?" 

"Yeah..." 

"You see, whenever I touched Rini, I would get a vision of some kind of crystal city and castle." explained Darien. 

"Isn't that Crystal Tokyo, Rini's home?" said Serena. 

"Well, that's my guess, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. You see, the day after Rini arrived I had a vision that you were in danger. So when you came running into my arms, I decided-" said Darien. 

"What did the visions say, Darien?" interrupted Serena. It was then that Darien finally looked at her. Her eyes were downcast, the meatballs from which her usually golden hair flowed seem dull. 

"First, I would see us walking down the aisle on our wedding day. We look so happy. Then, the ground would break and you-" 

"I would fall through the ground into blackness and a man's voice is telling you to stay away from Princess Serena?" asked Serena. She looked into his face to see his reaction. 

"W..w..what? How did you know that?" asked Darien. 

"I had that dream last night. I was going to ask you about it later. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" questioned Serena. Darien looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of hope. 'I'm sorry to see it disappear.' 

"Yes, that's all," said Darien. 

"Oh, okay. I'll see you," Said Serena. As Serena started to walk toward the door. Elisa's words came back to Darien. Secrets, no matter how good they're kept, come out. And when they do, it can become more dangerous than the secrets themselves. I think you also underestimate Serena. She has a big heart. Those with that big of a heart can't be hurt by demons or monsters, but by the ones they love... 

"WAIT! Serena, I LOVE YOU!" shouted Darien. Hearing this stopped Serena dead in her tracks. 

"What did you say?" asked Serena. 'Please say what I think you said. That you love me,' she thought. 

"I said that I love you... with all my heart" Darien added. 

"How can I believe that, Darien? After you break up with me, over what? A dream?" said Serena, "Why should I forgive you? Why should I trust you with my heart? Give me one good reason why." 

"I did it to protect you. I had no idea what those dreams meant. I wanted to make sure you were safe," said Darien. 

"I don't know. Give me some time to think about, but I would like to get to the roof before sunset," said Serena as she heading again toward the door. 

"I will win your trust back, Meatball Head. I swear it" muttered Darien as he went out the door after Serena. "Uh..Serena? What happens at sunset?" 

Serena and Darien made it to the tower just in time to see the Sunset below the buildings of the city. Darien saw that they weren't the only ones up there. Elisa and Rini stood closely by the statue of who he thought to be Brooklyn. Before Darien could make any other observations, he heard and saw something that he would never forget. The gargoyle statues began to get hair-thin cracks all. The cracks began to spread and then the clan burst from their stone slumber. 'So that's where they've been all day,' thought Darien. His thoughts were interrupted by the squeal coming from Rini. 

"Uncle Brook!" cried Rini as she threw herself in his arms. 

"Uncle?" said a stunned Brooklyn as he looked at the little girl that was hugging him. 

"What's this aboot, lass, and who is this wee one?" asked Hudson. 

"I think I can explain, Hudson. Please come inside everyone," said Serena. When everyone was present in the suite, Darien noticed just how who was there. Brooklyn, Mina, Broadway and Angela sat side by side on the couch. Lexington sat content on the floor. Hudson sat comfortably in his recliner. Rini was playing with Bronx, while Elisa and the rest of the girls sat near the fireplace. 

"Well, you see, back in Tokyo my family were attacked and my parents told Sailor Moon that they were after Rini. I told them that we would take Rini someplace where she would be safe, and well, is it okay that she stay here?" asked Serena. 

"Is that all? Of course Rini can stay. Why she's welcome-" 

"She's not finished, Brooklyn. Go ahead, Serena," Lita said. 

"The attacker based on the description given by my parents, seems to fit Goliath," said Serena. Gasps could be heard through out the room. 

"Goliath? Are ya sure, lass?" asked Hudson. 

"Well, according to the recent data I have been able to collect from the scene, the claw marks seem to be done by a large and powerful gargoyle," said Amy. 

"Well, what are we to do aboot it?" asked Hudson. 

Sighs erupted from the group. They all knew the truth. "There is nothing we can do about it, until he strikes again," said   
Lexington. 

/On Rubeus's Ship-Shadow Wing's Meeting/ 

The room seemed to have no ceiling. The floor below was riddled with large crystals, the points were so sharp that if one was to fall into the room they would die instantly. 

"Now, Shadow, explain this plan of yours," said the Wiseman. 

"Well, it's quite simple. We send Rubeus down to challenge those scouts and gargoyles, but with a few tricks and traps. We take the scouts and gargoyles one by one. Does this plan meet your approval, great Wiseman?" questioned Shadow Wing. 

"Of course you have my permission to proceed with this plan. While you are dealing with the scouts, you can dispose of Rubeus and those nitwits girls. They couldn't beat the scouts with all of they powers combined. They are useless to me," 

" Yes and thank you, my liege. I will begin immediately," Shadow Wing bowed to the Wiseman and disappeared from sight. 

"Hahaha! The fools! The Universe is mine!" said the Wiseman. Unbeknownst to the Wiseman, Rubeus was hidden among the large crystals in the room. 'So that is his plan, is it? Well, I think it's time to change sides.' 

"I have to say, Shadow Wing may have a plan that might actually work," said Bertie. 

"Who's side are you on! If it works not only will he win the Wiseman's favor, but he'll be _our_ replacements and we'll be in the scrap yard. We all know what happens to scraps, don't we?" said Catsy. They all knew that ending. All the girls grimaced just thinking it. 

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it? It's not like we have a choice or a slight chance against the Wiseman," said Prisma. 

"Just wait for the opportunity, my dear Prisma, just wait," called a voice. They turned to see Rubeus step out of one of the mirror in the ship. 

"You have a plan, Rubeus?" asked Avery. 

"Yes. I think it's time to help the scouts out a bit. I've heard Shadow Wing's plan and if it succeeds, it doesn't bode well for us," said Rubeus. 

"Help the scouts? Have you lost your mind? They're our enemies," said Bertie. 

"Maybe so, but we have to let Shadow Wing assume that we are still working for the Wiseman. Then when he least expects it we hit him," said Rubeus. It was then that Shadow Wing appeared before the group. 

"Rubeus, the Wiseman has accepted my plan. You are to follow me. We must attack now, while the Scouts' and Gargoyles' guard is down. This is the plan," Shadow Wing explained the plan to the plans to them. 

/Castle Wyvren/ 

"Well, enough of this sitting around. Goliath may be gone, but he would still want us to patrol. So, come on guys," said Brooklyn. 

"Yes, oh mighty leader," said Lexington mockingly, bowing. 

"Come on, Brooklyn. Can't you wait just a little while longer before beginning patrol? Besides, I would like some time alone with you to talk," whispered Mina. Unknowingly, Mina's fingers were gliding over Brooklyn's wing membrane. Suddenly, Brooklyn's eyes flashed white and there was a slight twitch of his tail. 

"Mina, I suggest that you don't do that again," hissed Brooklyn. All conversation ceased. Everybody turned to the couple. 

"What? What did I do?" asked Mina. 

"Mina, I think I should tell you something outside," said Angela. Angela got up and walked out into the courtyard 

"Ugh, sure," said Mina as she followed the female gargoyle out. 

"Mina, Gargoyles can get...simulated by certain things. Such as the wing membrane," she indicated by pointed to the place where her wings met her back. "We are very sensitive here. We could feel great pain or great pleasure depending on the touch," said Angela. 

"Oh, my goodness. Did I hurt Brooklyn in there? I didn't mean to! I need to apologize," screeched Mina. 

"Wait! Mina, I wouldn't say that you hurt Brooklyn. Sort of the other way around, if you know what I mean," said Angela. Mina's eyes widened as realization hit. "Ooohhh! I hope Brooklyn didn't take itthe wrong way. I mean I like him, but I don't like him that much. Oh what if-" babbled Mina. 

"Cool it, girl. I'm sure he knows it was a mistake. Now let's go back inside. We wouldn't want the guys to think we're talking about them too badly, now would we?" smiled Angela. 

"Of course not," grinned Mina. 

"You two, aren't going anywhere!" shouted a male voice. Quickly followed by an energy blast. 

"Angela, watch it" shouted Mina as she tackled the gargress out of the way. 

"Guys, get out here! We're under attack!" screamed Angela as she evaded another shot aimed at where she had once been standing. 

The others rushed out to see what was going on. 

"Who's there?" shouted Jupiter. The others searched the skies for the source of the attack. One decided to make itself known. 

"Rubeus!" hissed Raye. 

"Glad to see that you remember me, Sailor Mars," said Rubeus. The girls gasped. How does he know who I really am? thought Raye. 

"What do you want, Rubeus?" asked Serena. 

"I have a proposition for you, Sailor Moon. A contest, of sorts. You and the gargoyles against me and my girls, winner takes all. You win you get Goliath back, and we leave you in peace," said Rubeus. 

"And if you win?" asked Lita. 

"We win, we get to keep Goliath and Rini. You have one hour now," with that Rubeus vanished. 

Serena turned to the her friends with a question that all of them were wondering. 

"What do we do now?" she asked. 

"The only thing that we can do. Accept," calmly Elisa. Though her voice was calm, Elisa was going through a sea of emotions. Worry, about Goliath's safety; dread, that she would never get him back; and doubt that they would not succeed. It was the second that she feared the most. Job experience told her that doubt would always be there, but the feeling of dread was nothing new to her. It was the reason behind that dread that scared her. 

"Yeah, but we need a plan. I think I we should sit and discuss this," said Mercury. 

"Fine, fine you guys work it out. Anyone need me, I'll be on the phone with my boss getting my head chewed off," said Elisa as she strolled inside to find the phone. 

"Well, I guess that we can all just go rest up. I have a feeling that we're going to need it," said Raye. Each person left to their own devices until only Serena remained. Look to the sky, to her guardian planet. 'Please let us succeed in destroying the threat to our future, to the future of the gargoyles. Please let me have the strength to help Elisa and Goliath find their way back to each other,' Serena prayed. 

To be concluded. (Hopefully) 

Author Notes: I hope it's not too short for you. This is the interlude for the gargoyles and scouts. I plan to have part six out by June or maybe July. Please email is good! I really enjoy your feedback. Thanks to everyone who emailed me and for your support. 


	6. The Trials Have Begun! The Final Battle ...

  
The Energy   
Email:   
Web Site: http/ 

Usual disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gargoyles aren't mine. So don't sue. Hi. Sorry I haven't written in a while been kinda busy with school. I have to say that I am sad. Why? You ask. Because I don't get any mail. If you really like my story please SEND MAIL! I also would like to thank all those that did send me mail. You know who you are. :-) A note to those that sent me mail and I said I added your name to my personal mailing list, I didn't email you because my list was lost on the computer. Now, let's get on with the story. 

_**Chapter 6: The Trials Have Began! The Final Battle Is At Hand!**_

The forty-five minutes has pasted quickly for the clan and the Scouts. They were all gathered in the courtyard discussing their plans for the battle ahead. 

"So, what have you and Mercury have been able to come up with, Lex?" asked Elisa. 

"Well, there isn't much we could plan on. From what Mercury has told me of their previous experience with this Negaverse, there is no way we could possibly plan for them. All I can say is to be prepared for anything," said Lex, holding his eyes downcast. This bit of information brought everyone's already sunken spirit lower. 

"Hey! What's with all the long faces here? Now that the Puck has arrived, this room should be brightening up!" shouted Puck as the room was suddenly alit with brightening light. 

"Puck, cut it out!" shouted Raye. 

When the light died down, Puck was left floating in the air. 

"Oh, the fiery one speaks," sneered Puck. 

"Knock it off, Puck. Now is there a purpose for you even being here?" asked Elisa. 

"As a matter of fact, there is, my dear Elisa. Well, since none of you are any fun, I should just get on to business," said Puck. 

"And what exactly would that business imply?" asked Amy. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell ya. My business concerns the gorgeous Elisa Maza," said Puck. 

"What do you want with me this time, Puck?" said Elisa, irritated. 

"Now what's the surprise in telling you before it happens," pouted Puck as he begins to spin. When he stopped, he had a green aura around him. 

"Elisa Maza human born   
The future has been torn   
In the battle on this night   
You will gain a gargoyle's flight" 

A flash of green energy filled the room, blinding everyone in its reach. When the light cleared, everything was in its placed except one thing. Where once stood Elisa Maza, the human, stood Elisa Maza, the gargoyle. Everyone was completely shocked speechless, though the the gargoyles' shock wore off slightly faster than that of the Sailor Scouts. 

"Puck, what have you done!" screamed Serena. Everything watched on dumbfounded as Serena chastised the faerie. 

"Serena, must be really frustrated," whispered Mina to Amy. 

"Oh, no. Not this again," muttered Elisa. 

"Again! You mean this has happened to you before?" asked Lita. 

"Yeah, though the circumstances were slightly different," said Elisa, "And speaking of circumstances, can you please explain why I am a gargoyle now," 

"Well, Elisa, this is one of my small parts in this battle. You are needed to be at your best: in mind, and in strength, especially in beauty," grinned Puck. Elisa's eyes flashed a red glow. "And what is that supposed to mean, Puck!" screamed Elisa as she made a grab for the faerie, but Brooklyn and Broadway grabbed Elisa around the arms to prevent her from hurting him. 

"I see that being a gargoyle has brought out that little temper you've got," sneered Puck. 

"You know, Puck, we can always let her go," growled Brooklyn as Elisa struggled against him. 

"Well.." said Puck nervously, "Elisa, if you promise not to hurt me, I'll tell ya what you need to know," 

"I'm afraid that the details will have to wait. We've got company; better transform," said Raye, as she and the others lifted their power sticks to transform. 

"How right you are, Sailor Mars," said a voice. They all turned to find Rubeus and the Four Sisters hovering the air above them. "Have you made a decision, Sailor Scouts?" asked Rubeus. 

"It seems that we have no choice, but to accept your challenge," said Sailor Moon. One could see the hatred in her eyes as she looked at Rubeus. 

"Well, let's get started then, but first I'll let you know something. You will see your greatest fears and hatreds on this night," said Rubeus. 

"What you do you mean by 'your greatest fears'?" asked Elisa, too late. With a hand gesture from Rubeus, Brooklyn and Sailor Venus vanished from the group. "The first trial will be Brooklyn and Sailor Venus versus Avery," 

"Hey, wait a minute! Where have you taken them, Rubeus?" shouted Sailor Jupiter. 

"I have simply moved them to a neutral zone. We can watch the battle from here, if you don't believe my words to be true," as he said those words a wavy portal materialized in front of the group. In its depths, showed Venus and Brooklyn lying on the ground. Everyone stood spellbound by the mysterious gateway "Let's see what develops..." said Rubeus. 

**First Trial: Trial of Hate and Love**

Groaning, Brooklyn slowly began to come to. He noticed that the room's walls were the brightest color orange though the walls seemed to move on their own. Man! Where am I? The last thing I remember was feeling lightheaded and then nothing. He looked to his left to find Venus still unconscious. "Venus, Venus, are you okay?" asked Brooklyn. When he got no reply, he got up and moved toward Venus, but was stopped by an undetectable wall. 

He began banging on the wall, trying to get Venus' attention, but little did he know that to Venus there was no sound to be heard. 

"Venus! Venus! Awake up!" cried Brooklyn. 

"I wouldn't worry about her; I'd worry more about myself," called a voice. Brooklyn's head shot up with recognition, his eyes blazed white. "Demona," he murmured. 

"Glad to see that you remember me. Did you miss me?" mocked Demona, a chilling smile appearing to her deceitfully beautiful blue face. 

"Buzz off, Demona. Crawl back into the hole you came out of and leave me alone," growled Brooklyn. 

"Why would I do that? It's not you that I'm after, your little _human_ girlfriend on the other hand I can use. Her power combined with mine would make us an unbeatable team," said Demona as she started to walk pass Brooklyn. Brooklyn's arm shot out in front of her, his arm level right with her neck. Stopping her in her tracks. 

"If you touch her, I'll..." he said, leaving the threat to hang in the air. 

"You'll what? Stop me? You are pathetic, just like Goliath. You're so pathetic that you had to find a _human_ girlfriend, and a scrawny one at that," said Demona. Brooklyn growled, crouching into a fighting stance while Demona just stood there with a grin on her face. Brooklyn pounced grabbing around her chest pinning her arms to her sides. 

"Got ya!" was all she said as the illusion of Demona's body disappeared to reveal a body of ropes. Before Brooklyn could think of what to do, the ropes had reversed his last move, pinning his arms to his chest. The ropes began to squeeze tighter and tighter. Soon Brooklyn's vision started to blur. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name before his world went black. 

"Brooklyn!" shouted Venus as she regained consciousness to see her love being squeezed to death. She tried to run to his aid only to have one of the ropes wrap around her neck. 'Only one chance..' 

"Venus...Crescent...Beam," she croaked, her body falling to her knees from the struggle. She slowly raised her hand to her tiara, she vision began to blur. The rope began to be out of focus. 'I better makes this quick or we're both in trouble!' She took the closest aim she could and let loose her attack. "Smash!" the laser beam shot and slashed the rope in half. She got up gasping for breath. 

"Thank goodness!" she gasped. 

"The little blondie survives, well, let's rectify that," as soon as those words were said Avery's whip lashed out and smashed the ground where Venus last stood. 

"Not going to fall for the same trick twice, you fashion disaster. Venus Love-Chain Encircle!" the golden chain shot at Avery, only to see the energy go straight through Avery or what she thought to be Avery. 'Oh no!' Suddenly, she felt the leather of the whip wrap completely around her body. Venus felt the rope pull taunt as the woman behind her dragged her body close to her. 

"I am sorry to have to do this," whispered Avery. 'Do what?' thought Venus. That was her last thought as her vision faded into darkness. 

The others watched as Avery slammed the bunt of her whip against Venus' head. The pool faded dark as Avery held her prizes up to be seen. 

"The victory goes to Avery! Now, whose is the next challenger?" 

"Damn, you Rubeus. Why don't you come down here and fight fair!" shouted Jupiter. 

"Since you want a fight, you're be our next challenger!" and with the snap of his fingers Jupiter disappeared. 

"Hey, where did Broadway go? What have you done to Broadway, you monster!" roared Angela. 

"He's going to be the good Sailor Jupiter's partner in this little trial. Let's see how this unfolds," said Rubeus. With nothing else said, the others turned to watch what was happened. 

**Second Trial: Violence and Thunder**

"Hey Blue-boy, time to rise and shine," said a voice that entered Broadway's mind. 'What's going on? Who is that?' thought Broadway. Then, realization filled every bone in his body. 'Dracon!' His eyes snapped open to see the face of Tony Dracon stooping over him. Broadway quickly rolled from him and settled himself into a crouching position. 

"What do you want Dracon?" shouted Broadway. 

"Nothing, really. Just to talk to one of my favorite suckers," 

"Sucker! What's that suppose to mean, Dracon?" said Broadway. 

While Broadway was battling Dracon, Jupiter had regained consciousness. She woke to find Broadway talking to thin air. "What's going on?" 

"Sucker! What's that suppose to mean, Dracon?" she heard Broadway say. 'Who is this Dracon person? And why is he talking to air...?' 

"Wait a minute! This is part of the contest! I have to help Broadway or we're both done for!" She started running toward him only to be stopped by an electric force field. "So that's the way you want to play it? All right, Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" The ball of electricity rush toward the force field only to be mirrored by a ball of black lightning. "What!" 

"Let him handle his own demons. You've got bigger problems," said Prisma. 

"Like what? All I see is a tart who needs a fashion update!" said Jupiter. 

"Ohhh! You little brat!" Prisma hurled bolts of black lightning at Jupiter. She managed to jump aside before it hit her only to be hit from behind by Prisma! Jupiter's body slammed to the ground. Groaning, she tried to stand though her body betrayed her. 'How did she move so fast! I didn't even see her! Come on, Broadway, snap out of it or I'm dead meat.' 

"Oh, if I were you, which would make me very pathetic, I wouldn't bother asking Broadway for help. He's still a little preoccupied," laughed Prisma as she slowly walked toward Jupiter. "Why don't you just forfeit? You'll come out of it a lot healthier." 

"Me? Give up to Nega-scum like you? Never!" 'I must summon up all the strength I have left to defeat her! Serena, I hope this works for yours and the future's sake.' Suddenly, a greenish glow began to encircle her body. "What's this! You think that you powering up will help you?" said Prisma. 

"Jupiter..." The thunder gathered in between her hands. "Thunder..." The thunder took the form of ball though it appeared to be twice its size. "Clap Zap!" She threw the orb of destruction toward Prisma, who just stood her ground. 

"So, you want to do this the hard way. All right. Take that!" She too tossed her ball of black electricity. The two attacks met in the air only to have Jupiter's attack engulfed. The remaining attack continued onward, striking Jupiter in the chest. After the thunder dissipated, Jupiter's body lay on the ground. Meanwhile Broadway was having his own troubles indeed. 

"Ya, see, you are a sucker. A sucker to believe that the Maza chick has forgiven and forgotten what you did. After all it is _your_ fault she was shot in the first place. That's the reason she will never trust you or anything that you do." smirked Dracon as he walked around, "You're just a kid to her, someone for her to look after. And you know something, when this is over and done with, I'll be back on the streets selling my merchandise to punks just as stupid as you!" Roars erupted from Broadway, his eyes flaring. Broadway made a grab for Dracon who made no move. Broadway held him tightly around the neck, trying to squeeze the life out of the guns dealer. 

"Well, you lose sucker!" Before Broadway think about what he had said, his body was rocked with shocks of black lightning. When Broadway's screams faded, his body was laying on the ground. Maniacal laughter echoed through the room. Prisma's body suddenly appeared above Broadway's still smoking body. 

"Well, it seems that you fared no better than your thundering partner. Such a pity," laughed Prisma. 

The pool's surface again faded. The remaining gargoyles and Sailors stood spellbound by what had just happened. That four of their friends and clan had been defeated. 

"So, who's next?" smirked Rubeus. "You can choose now or I will choose for you," 

"I will go," volunteered Sailor Mercury. Everyone was shocked. 

"No, Mercury! Please don't! I'll go," said Sailor Moon. 

"This is something I have to do, Sailor Moon. It's not logical for you, my Princess, to go. I'm the one that is suppose to protect you not the other way around, besides I'll have Lexington there to help me, won't I, Lexington," smiled toward the small gargoyle. 

"You got that right, Mercury. Don't worry Serena I will help her anyway I can," said Lexington, smiling. 

"See. You don't have to worry," said Mercury, but her own words didn't comfort her fears of what would happen. She noticed that in each trial the contestants were separated one way or another. 'Well, I'll just have to make sure that that doesn't happen to Lex and I,' thought Amy. 

"Enough of this foolish sentiment! The next chose has been made. Let's begin!" with hands clasped both Mercury and Lexington vanished before the group's eyes. 

"Luck be with ye, lad, and take care of the lass. I have a feelin' that ye will be needin' it," muttered Hudson. 

**Third Trial: Betrayal and Ice**

"Where I am?" asked Lexington. He looked at his surroundings, slowly taking in the sights. What he saw was a frozen ocean, an ocean that stretched as far as his eyes could see. Though the area gave him a cold feeling, the temperature was far from it. The shear beauty of the land disguised the evil that lay within. 'Mercury is here somewhere. I have a promise to keep.' 

"Where do you think you're going, Lexy-boy?" a voice called, breaking Lex of his reverie. 'I know that voice!' 

"Hyena!" snarled Lexington. He turned to find himself face to face the Pack. They were without the cyberobotic implants, the mutations, and the robotic suits. The one version of the Pack he hated the most. 

"Why so surprised to see us, Lex? Did we need an invitation?" said Fox. Lexington lunged at Fox, only to fall through her body. 

"Poor Lexy-boy, did you fall down?" said Hyena. Lexington made another lunge at Hyena only to be grabbed by Wolf. 

"Why so hostile, Lex? Just because we betrayed you so-called trust. But we weren't the first to do that, were we?" said Fox as she held out a hand to Lexington. A ball of blue light began to glow in her hand. As Lexington tried to block the light's glare, he noticed that his surroundings began to change. When Lexington look up he saw a familiar sky. 'Where am I? Why do I feel like I have been here before?' 

"Hey, runt, how's it going?" called a voice. No...It can't be... Lexington turned to see who he feared and hated the most. He saw a gargoyle about Brooklyn's height. He's coloring a slight orange, though it was closer to red with hair the color of a starless sky. He's wing style were the same webbed type as Lexington's. 

"Leave me alone. Why do you continue to tease me?" said the younger Lexington. Though, younger Lexington's thoughts weren't on the teasing he was receiving, but on his gray sister, who's wings like his own were webbed. Her auburn hair was burned in his memory, cascading down her back stopping just at the beginning of her tail. She, like he, had a curiosity for strange machineries. 

"Because you're such an easy target, runt, though I guess I should be taking our gray sister out for a morning flight while you moan and groan about never being about the have her," gloated the red gargoyle. 

Lexington's temper began to burn as he thought about the red gargoyle and his gray sister off together, but it wasn't the fact that his bully of a brother was gloating that mad him angry. It was the fact that he had said it in the presence of all of his rookery siblings.'I am truly alone. I can never trust anyone again. Not even my rookery siblings...' As the vision faded quickly though a reminisces still remained. 'And Sailor Mercury will do the same thing...' said a voice. That scene from a time long forgotten brought back with it the rage and fury Lexington felt. Wrath that only could be felt in the deepest part of his soul. Fury that he had hidden from his clan and from himself. That anger released itself in a great roar. 

In the distance, a figure laughed at his pain and aguish. 

Two Minutes Ago 

"Whoa, that was interesting?" questioned Mercury. She quickly stood up and took in her surroundings. 'Where am I? Where is Lex? I was sure that he and I were holding hands when we vanished.' Mercury quickly pressed her earring to make her visor appear in front of her eyes. The quick scan didn't show her anything that she didn't know, that the land was desolate. 'The only logical choose is to look for Lexington, but I better be on my guard.' Her thoughts suddenly turned to Lexington. Is he all right? I hope so. I really care about Lexington he is like me, the brain of his clan...' Then a roar interrupted her thoughts. "Lexington!" she quickly ran in the direction she had heard the roar come from. She started to see a hunched over figure in the distant. As she got closer, the figure could be identified as Lexington. 

"Lexington, are you okay?" asked Mercury as laid her hand on Lexington's shoulder. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" roared Lexington, turning toward Mercury his eyes glowing white. 

"Lex, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'm your friend," said Mercury, stepping back. Before she knew it, Lexington had pounced on her, forcing her to the ground. 

"You're not my friend! You're just like the others, trying to earn my trust only to stab me in the back! I have no friends," Lexington growled. 

'What's happened to Lex! Wait a minute! The Negamoon must have gotten to him,' thought Mercury 

"Lex, please listen to me. You do have friends. Remember Brooklyn, and Broadway, your rookery brothers? They need your help. Please, snap out of it!" yelled Mercury. 

"I don't know any Brooklyn or Broadway. Even now you tell lies!" roared Lexington. 

'Better think of something quick, Amy girl. I know...' 

"Okay. Lex, do you think you could recognize them if you saw them? If so, then please allow me to show you," said Mercury. She pulled her Mercury computer from her sub-space pocket. She quickly called up the pictures of the gargoyles as she knew them. 

"Now, Lex, please look here and tell me what you see," she handed Lex the computer. 

As Lex looked at the pictures of his red and blue brothers, he kept getting flashes that seemed familiar to him somehow, yet so distant. One with his red brother wearing a black jacket and a helmet and riding his new invention, something he called a motorcycle. Another flash of his blue brother cooking and eating some type of new food. The flashes kept coming stronger and stronger until he came to the last time they were together. His red brother seating beside a blonde   
human girl with a red bow in her hair. His blue brother was chatting with a very tall human girl with her brown hair up. Lastly, he saw himself seating next to a human girl with blue hair and a timid smile. 

"Ahhhh!" roared Lexington as all of these memories came colliding back. As soon as it had started, it stopped with Lexington collapsing into Mercury's arms. 

"Oh, Lex. Don't worry I'm here. I will make sure that you're not lonely again," While Mercury said these words, a mysterious mist began to form around them. 

'I wonder what it's like to not have to wonder about loneliness like Lex. Well, there will be plenty of time to wonder about such things later,' thought Bertie. "Gotcha!" as the mist around the two froze encasing them in ice. "Well, it looks like I caught a couple of ice icicles. What should I do with them? Crush them and use them for Iced Tea?" Laughing to herself, Bertie and her captives fade from the view of the portal. 

"Well, that was a chilling end. Who's next?" grinned Rubeus. 

"Ah will do battle with the likes of ya, lad," said Hudson. 

"I'll join you, Hudson," said Raye. Hudson turned to the fiery warrior he saw before him. 

"That be very kind of ya lass, but Ah think-" started Hudson. 

"I think that you need someone to watch your back, Hudson. No offense but you're not young anymore," said Sailor Mars. Hudson couldn't help, but glad at her fearless expression. 

"Aye, lass, that be true enough, but in this game ya watch yuir own," said Hudson. 

"Well, with that said. Let's welcome our two new contestants," With a flash both Sailor Mars and Hudson had vanished. 

"I suggest you look in the pool," said Rubeus. 

**Fourth Trial: The Battle-wary and Fire**

Sailor Mars slowly gets up, though still dizzy from the transport. 'That was a trip. Now, to see where that bozo dropped off,' thought Sailor Mars. When she looked up, she got the surprise of her life. There in front of her was the Hikawa Shrine, but as she remembered it. The shrine was in flames. 

"No!" shouted Sailor Mars as she runs up the stairs that led to the shrine entrance. Before her stood her home, burned to a cedar in blue flames. How could this have happened? thought Sailor Mars. She was brought out of her reverie by a strange moaning. 

"Raye..." moaned the voice. Sailor Mars slowly walked to the figure. The figure began to take form. 

"Grandpa!" Sailor Mars was quickly kneeling beside her grandfather. It was then that she got a clear look at him. His shrine robes were in sheds around him. On his face were scratches and cuts that were still bleeding, as though he had been fighting a long battle. "Grandpa, what happened here?" asked Sailor Mars. 

"I don't know. There was a voice that this destruction was because of you!" said Grandpa. 

"No, that can't be true! How could this devastation be because of me?" asked Sailor Mars. 

"It was your wandering spirit that has destroyed this shrine, our home, granddaughter. You are not worthy of becoming a priestess," said Grandpa. It was then that Raye got a look into her grandfather's eyes. Never in her life had she seen such anger and sadness come from those eyes, especially directed at her. 

"What can I do, Grandpa, to become worthy of being called a priestess?" asked Sailor Mars. 

"You must give up your Sailor Scout duties and stay here at the shrine. You must forever be devoted to this shrine," commanded Grandpa. Little did he know, his commands made Raye start to think clearly about her situation and about how she came to be there. 'Wait a minute! This is a Nega-Moon game. One of deception, and one game I plan to win!' 

"Grandpa, what happened to Jed? I thought you sent him to get the groceries?" asked Sailor Mars. 

"Jed was the first to try to defend against the attack. He failed, but from what I can tell, he isn't dead," said Grandpa. 

"Wrong answer. Evil Spirit be gone. Mars Fireball Change!" Sailor Mars quickly threw the charm at the Grandpa clone's head. The clone's body quickly turned to dust. With the destruction of the clone, the shrine began to slowly fade away. 

"Well, looks like I guessed right," said Sailor Mars as she walked away from the dust that had formed from the clone. Unknown to her, the dust still had a spark in it. The spark ignited the entire pail, making it burst into a spiraling inferno. The inferno quickly surrounded Sailor Mars, trapping her. 

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly," said Catsy, as she appeared in front of the flames. "Welcome to my parlor, Sailor Mars." Together, Catsy and an imprisoned Sailor Mars vanish. 

Hudson had been walking around this so-called world for a long time. Where is this? I wonder if Sailor Mars is okay. He then looked at the sky above him. It was the deepest color of maroon, as though it had been smeared with the blood of all the fallen warriors throughout time. Then, Hudson heard something very faint. If not for his gargoyle hearing, he would not have heard it. It was the sound of swords and shields clashing. 

"Don't you miss that sound, old one?" asked a voice. Hudson turned and saw a face that he hoped he would never see again. 

"Hakon! What ye be doing here!" shouted Hudson, as he unsheathed his sword and took a defensive stance. 

"Oh, just here to settle an old score. Since Goliath's not here, I'll take his mentor instead!" said Hakon, as he too unsheathed his sword. 

"Ach! I won't be so easy ta kill, ye old ghost!" said Hakon as he launched a full out attack on Hudson. Hudson quickly dodges the attack, barely. 

"Looks ta me like you be slowing down, old one. I guess being nothing, but a used-up warrior who spends his nights lookin' at television is makin' ye show yuir age," teased Hakon. Hakon was able to knock Hudson to the ground. Hakon quickly tried to bury his sword in Hudson's neck, but Hudson put his sword in the way of the blow. 

"Shut up, and fight, Hakon," said Hudson, struggling get him off of him. 

"Oh, a little touchy on the subject, huh? Well, I think that yuir clan's keeping ye at the castle because ye're too old ta fight the old fight," said Hakon. Hudson's body kept fighting, but his mind was on other matters. 'Is what Hakon say true? Is that what the clan truly thinks of me? Are my warriors days truly over?' thought Hudson. 

'Hudson, don't give up! Your clan and friends are depending on you. Don't let the darkness and despair consume you...' 

'What is wrong with me? Why all of a sudden I want to give up?' thought Hudson. As his thoughts and body came together, he realized how close Hakon's sword was to his throat. Eyes glowing, Hudson pushed Hakon off of him and attacked with all his skill would allow. 

"I think it be time for an old ghost like you ta be buried," said Hudson as his sword slashed through the Hakon. Hakon's body slowly disappeared in a mist. When Hudson breathe in the mist, Hudson felt a heaviness in his body. 

"What's this!" said Hudson. Slowly, he vision began to fade and then darkness. 

"You might've beat my illusion, old man, but you were still no match for me," said Catsy. 

The scene of Hudson's body laying on the ground was the last thing the remaining scouts and gargoyles saw before it too fade into darkness. 

"Well, I think that I already know the next contestants," said Rubeus as both Angela and Tuxedo Mask disappeared from the castle grounds. 

"I swear on the moon that if anything happens to my friends, that you will be punished, Rubeus!" said Sailor Moon. 

"Yeah!" said Rini, who hid behind Sailor Moon's legs. 

"We shall see, little princesses," said Rubeus, as he too vanished. 

**Trial Five: Protection and Neglect**

Angela looked around her to see that her surroundings had changed. Where once she had been at the castle and with her friends, now she stood on in a land of mist, not unlike the mist she became familiar with during her travels between Avalon and the real world. 'So, I'm next, huh? Well, I won't be so easy.'

"I wouldn't be so sure, Angela," called a voice, echoing from the mist. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" commended Angela, immediately taking a defensive stance, ready for an attack. 

"Why so eager to see me, little Angela. You missed me?" asked a figure as he stepped out of the mist. 

"Thailog! B-but what are you doing here? I saw you die in the fire," said Angela, shocked. 

"Oh, I assure you, I'm very much alive. As for what I'm doing here, I heard that dear old dad has come over to my way of thinking and I wanted to see it for myself. Since you're here, I can assume that it's true. Well, it was only a matter of time," said Thailog, encircling Angela. 

"What do you mean that 'it was only a matter of time'?" asked Angela, whose body was tense from the closeness of Thailog's chilling persona. 

"Just that, dear _sister_. What do you think I am? I'm not just some carbon copy. I am the embodiment of the evil in Goliath's soul!" Thailog then spread his arms out as if presenting himself before the world. 

"What!" gasped Angela, as she looked in the red eyes that were so evil, yet so familiar at the same time. "That's not possible!" screamed Angela, taking a step back from Thailog. 

"Ah, but it is. You've seen me in Goliath every time his temper flares up. It's that connection that makes me more a part of him than you could ever be. And if you don't believe me, why don't you ask him yourself." Thailog's body suddenly shifted, growing blacker, darker with each second, until he was no longer Thailog, but Shadow Wing. 

"Who are you?" asked Angela, looking at the new gargoyle that was standing before her. 

"Why, daughter, I'm surprised. Don't you recognize your own father?" sneered Shadow Wing. 

"Father? What has happened to you?" asked a shocked Angela. 

"Let's call it clarity, my daughter. Clarity," said Shadow Wing, stepping closer to Angela as she was stepping backward. 'Is this what Thailog was talking about? Is this what has become of my father? No! I won't allow it. Maybe I can talk some sense into him,' thought Angela. 

"This clarity, as you call it, has made you a monster, father. Can't you see that?" pleaded Angela. 

"A monster, yes, but a monster with power. Why don't you join us, Angela? Then we can be a family. Just as you've always wanted," said Shadow Wing, offering his hand to Angela. Angela just looked down at his hand and then back up to his eyes. 

"A family? I already have a family with you, Elisa and the clan. Don't you remember the clan, Elisa?" asked Angela, trying to see if Shadow Wing still remembered them. 

"The clan is of no consequence. Who is this Elisa that you speak of?" asked Shadow Wing. Back at the castle, all Elisa could do was stare into the pool, with eyes that weren't seeing. 'Goliath doesn't remember me?' thought Elisa. She then felt a slight pressure on her shoulder and turned to find Serena's hand. 

"Don't worry, Elisa. Tuxedo Mask has been in this position before, so I believe that we will get him back," smiled Serena. Elisa couldn't help, but to smile at the girl. 

"I'm not worried," said Elisa, as she turned back to look at the portal. 

"I don't care what you say. I know my father, and there is no way he would turn his back on our clan. I don't know what they put into you, but I swear that I will beat it out of you!" screamed Angela as she launched herself at Shadow Wing. Shadow Wing just stood there with a slight grin on his face as he vanished right before Angela could get her talons into him. Before Angela could get her balance, she felt powerful arms encircle her, pinning her arms to her sides. 

"Don't struggle, Angela. It will al be over soon," said Shadow Wing as he disappeared holding a struggling Angela. 

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was trying to figure just where he was. 'This place looks familiar,' thought Tuxedo Mask as he looked around him. The terrain was nothing, but a dark, frozen wasteland. 

"It should, my prince. This is where we spent our best moments before your little twit stopped us," hissed a woman with flaming red hair, who though young looking, had a soul that was as dark as the depths of space. 

"Beryl," snarled Tuxedo Mask, "What do you want?" 

Beryl walked slowly up to Tuxedo Mask, she was so close that Darien could feel the evil radiating off of her very being. When he tried to step back, he realized something. He couldn't move! 

"Where are you trying to go, my prince, especially when I something very interesting to show you," smiled Beryl, as she caressed Darien's cheek. When she stepped out of the way, Tuxedo Mask saw something that made his heart stop. There was Serena with her arms around Alan in his human form. 

"As you can see, your little _princess_ has moved on, my prince. You no longer have a reason to stay with the Sailor Brats. Come join me and we shall rule the universe together!" said Beryl. Darien continued to look at the image, then slowly a smile spread across his face. 

"I didn't believe you little illusion. Even if I did, I wouldn't join you if you were last woman on Earth! So, why don't you crawl under the rock you came from, Beryl or should I say Rubeus!" said Tuxedo Mask, as his body came back into his control. Beryl suddenly changed into a very unhappy Rubeus. 

"So, you've seen through my illusion, Tux. Now, let's see if your battle skills can save you. En garde!" Rubeus said, charging at Tuxedo Mask with his energy sword. Tuxedo Mask quickly held up his cane in time to block the advance. 'There's something about his sword and fighting style...' thought Tuxedo Mask. 

"Oh, by the way, how have you been enjoying those dreams that we've been sending you? I'm sure that they were very interesting," smiled Rubeus as he saw the rage burn in Tuxedo Mask's eyes. Tuxedo Mask managed to push Rubeus and quickly charged him. Rubeus just stood there. When Tuxedo Mask was about half a foot away from him, Rubeus teleported out range and in his stead was a bubble. Tuxedo Mask tried to stop, but his momentum pushed him forward. Straight into the bubble. As soon as he entered the bubble, it crystallized; trapping him inside. 

"I hope you had a soft landing. I couldn't have the prince damaging himself. Now could I?" said Rubeus. 'Why does that sound so familiar?' thought Tuxedo Mask. Just as Rubeus was about to teleport away with him, Tuxedo Mask's mind flashed to a person from his past. The person had the same red hair, same sword, and the same cat-that-got-the-canary grin on his face. 'Rubin?' thought Tuxedo Mask. 

Back at the Castle 

Rini, Sailor Moon and Elisa watched as Tuxedo Mask was taken away by Rubeus. 

"Wasn't that an interesting performance?" called a voice that startled them out of their viewing. Elisa and Sailor Moon turned to see that they were trapped between the Wiseman and Shadow Wing with Rini in the middle. 

"I think that this battle constitutes as losing. Now, if you would hand over the Rabbit, we will leave you in peace," said Shadow Wing as he walked toward Sailor Moon and Rini. 

"Hold it! You still have one opponent, Goliath," said Elisa, stepping in front of him. 

Laughing, Shadow Wing looked Elisa up and down. "And how is a little thing like you suppose to defeat me?" 'She looks familiar. Well, no matter. Soon, they shall all died,' thought Shadow Wing. 

"Puck, do your stuff," was the only answer Elisa gave as the small faerie began to weave his magic. 

"All gather 'round the Puck   
For this game of truth and luck.   
There is a battle to be won   
The use of magic shall be none." 

"What is this? Some bad rhyming, Puck? You should know that your powers can't bind mine!" shouted Shadow Wing, as he was about to throw a ball of dark energy at Puck...or he would have if any energy had formed in his claws. He looked at his talon and then to the faerie smiling. "Still up to your tricks, huh, Puck? Do you really think that this female stands a chance against me?" sneered Shadow Wing. 

"Actually, I _know_ she can beat you, Shad, my boy," said Puck as he floated in the air in front of the gargoyle. 

Shadow Wing looked at Elisa and then back to the Wiseman. "Master, I can handle them. Why don't you go ahead and collect your prize," said Shadow Wing. The Wiseman proceeded to do just that. 

"Don't you touch them!" yelled Elisa, she started turning toward Sailor Moon, but was cut off by Shadow Wing. 

"I think you should be more concerned about yourself" said Shadow Wing as he punched Elisa in the stomach. 

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was busy protecting Rini from the Wiseman's advances. 

"Sailor Moon, why do you protect her? She is the cause of all of your misery. You're prince broke up with you over this one girl. Why don't you hand her and the crystal over?" said Wiseman as he floated closer to Sailor Moon and Rini. 

"Sailor Moon! Please don't let him take me," said Rini, trying to move farther behind Sailor Moon's legs. 

"I won't!" turning back to the Wiseman, "I won't let you take my daughter. Moon Tiara Magic!" As soon as the words 'my daughter' were out of Sailor Moon's mouth, Rini looked at Sailor Moon with new eyes. 'Mommie?' thought Rini, looking more closely at Sailor Moon than ever before. Slowly, the person before her began to recognize. Sailor Moon's tiara just bounced off the Wiseman's shield. 

"My turn," said the Wiseman, sending a blast from his orb knocking Sailor Moon back. 

"Mommie, are you all right?" whispered Rini. Sailor Moon could only smiled. "I'll be fine, Rini" 'I can't believe the one person I was looking for was right in front of me all along,' thought Rini. 

"Why don't you come with me now, Little Rabbit?" said Wiseman as he reached out his hand for Rini. Just as he was about to touch her, a streak of black lightning got in the way. 

"Back off, Wiseman," said Prisma, standing with her hand still open. But she wasn't alone. Running from behind her toward their princess, were the Sailor Scouts and the gargoyles. 

"What is this?" exclaimed the Wiseman, seeing that his own forces had turned against him. 

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter, as she and Sailor Mars helped her up. 

"I'm fine, but how? I saw all of you captured by the Dark Moon Family," said Sailor Moon as she hugged her friends. 

"Ock, looks can be deceivin', lass," said Hudson, walking up to the girls. "Those weird sisters weren't playin' fer keeps," set his good eye on the Wiseman. 

The Wiseman didn't seem worried about the betrayal of his forces. It was hard to tell without any facial features to distinguish emotions, but Wiseman seemed actually glad to see his forces turn traitor. 

"Thank you, Rubeus, for giving me a reason to exterminate you and those pathetic sisters! I knew I shouldn't have save you from the destruction of the Moon Kingdom," said Wiseman. 

'The Moon Kingdom?' thought Birdie. 

'We are part of the Moon Kingdom?' thought Prisma. 

'We have been fighting for the wrong side,' thought Avery. 

'Rubius was right. It was time to change sides,' thought Catsy. 

Meanwhile Elisa was having her own troubles. She was evading Shadow Wing's tackles. 

"Goliath, look at me. Don't you remember who I am?" asked Elisa, as she dodged his talons. For one brief second Shadow Wing's eyes stopped glowing only to resume their hellish glow. 'There must be some way to reach him. Wait! I got idea...' Moving to the edge of the parapet, Elisa's plan began to take shape. 

"Puck! Change me back now!" yelled Elisa. Elisa's body took on an eerie green glow. Quickly, the talons separated and shrunk becoming fingers and toes. Her skin darkened to her normal brown. The wings receded into her back, leaving Elisa Maza in her human form. Shadow Wing just stood there, startled. It wasn't the change that startled him. It was the fact that he recognized this woman. Stranger still, were the feelings going through his mind. 

"I'm not your enemy, Goliath. This is the only way I can think of to get through to you," saying this Elisa fell backwards off of the parapets. 'Well, at least this way if this doesn't work, he will be the last person I see.' 

"Nooo!" shouted Shadow Wing. Watching the woman jump over the parapet to her doom, something snapped in Goliath. Running as fast as his talons could carry, he dove off the parapet. At first, he couldn't see her. As he glided farther down, he saw her. He pushed his wings as far as he could to catch up to her. His arms encircled her body and as soon as he had a secure grip on her, he caught an updraft and glided back to the castle. It was when he set her on her feet, that Shadow Wing's mind started to phrase in and out of memories. Memories that mostly concerned the dark-haired woman he had just   
saved. 

'You got to trust someone in this world, and I think you'll be better off with me...' 

'Whether you do or not. I'll always be your friend, Goliath.' 

'You know how I feel about you, right?' 

"Yes...I know how you feel, Elisa," said Goliath, smiling as he looked into her chocolate colored eyes. 

"Goliath, you're back! Thank goodness!" she sighed as Goliath encircled her with his wings. 

"It is good to see you again, my Elisa," said Goliath. As their embrace ended. They turned to the scouts to see the Wiseman hovering in front of them. 

"You still have all those powers, Big Guy?" asked Elisa. Goliath balled his talons into a fist and a spark of dark electricity. 

"I think I still have all of the powers, Elisa," said Goliath. 

"I have a plan..." said Elisa. 

Back to the Wiseman and the Scouts. 

"With Shadow Wing, I won't have anymore use of your services," said Wiseman. Then he thought of something. 'Speaking of Shadow Wing, what is taking him so long to dispose of that child...' 

He turned, only to see Shadow Wing dragging said "child" toward the group. 

"Here she is, master," said Shadow Wing presenting Elisa to the Wiseman. He looked at the human. 'Wasn't she a gargoyle before? No matter. It's a shame she has to die, she is quite the beauty...' 

"Put her over there with the rest of them. They can all die together," he said. 

Shadow Wing walked Elisa over to the Scouts and just as he passed the Wiseman, Elisa gave the shout. 

"Now, Goliath!" With that shout Goliath shot a volley of dark energy at the Wiseman. The energy met with an invisible force. Goliath stood there in front of his group of friends and clan. 

"So, it seems that you have regained some sense of memory, my Shadow Wing," said Wiseman. 

"Yes," said Goliath turning to others, "Everyone, go! I'll hold off the-" 

"No, Goliath! It's time to end this for the future," interrupted Sailor Moon. Her body began to radiate an luminous white glow. The glow faded to reveal Neo-Queen Serenity. 

"Ah, so you've finally decided to show yourself, Neo-Queen Serenity," said Wiseman. 

"Mommy..." whispered Rini. 

"The time for talking is over, Wiseman. I will give you one last warning. Leave my family and this universe alone or you will be destroyed," said Neo-Queen Serenity with the silver crystal gleaming at its mistress' anger. 

"Never! This universe will be mine and not even the power of your silver crystal can stop me, the Doom Phantom!" exclaimed the Wiseman. 

'Enough of this! Moon Crystal Power!' thought Neo-Queen Serenity. The silver crystal activated. It threw out rings of white energy toward the Wiseman. The Wiseman countered with his own dark energy from his crystal ball. The two waves met and there seem to be a standstill between the two. Slowly, the dark energy seemed to be making more of a move. 

'She's fighting so hard for us... for me. This is all my fault!' thought Rini with one single tear falling down her face. Though, unnoticed that tear froze in mid-air, shimmering. The tear expanded to form the lost silver crystal from her time. 'Now I know where the crystal went. Right into my body!' 

"Darien, there is something I have to do. I have to help my mommy," said Rini. 

"But Rini-" began Tuxedo Mask only to be interrupted by Rini. 

"Don't worry. I know what I doing now. I promise I won't lose it this time," said Rini as she held the crystal high. Her clothes soon became a long flowing white dress, much like her mother's. 'It's my time to fight!' thought Rini as she threw her energy into her silver crystal. Her body floated up leveling with that of her mother. 

"What! Two silver crystals!" said the Wiseman. 'I must hurry before the little one can fully access its power,' he thought. 

"They can't do this alone. They could both die from all the energy they are giving out," said Sailor Mercury, looking at her princesses. 

"They are never alone. Now, Mars Star Power!" The symbol of Mars appearing on her forehead. 

"Venus Star Power!" The symbol of Venus appears on her forehead. 

"Mercury Star Power!" The symbol of Mercury appears on her forehead. 

"Jupiter Star Power!" The symbol of Jupiter appears on her forehead. 

"Doom Phantom..." started Neo-Queen. 

"Go away forever!" finished Rini. "Moon Cosmic Power!" they both said. 

"No! This isn't possible!" Those were the last words that the Doom Phantom could shout before his body met with oblivion. As soon as the Wiseman disappeared, so did the energy that was supporting and keeping Serena and Rini in the air and conscious. 

"Serena, Rini!" shouted Tuxedo Mask as he and Goliath ran to catch the two. Tuxedo Mask catching Serena in his arms while Goliath caught Rini. They just looked at each other and then their cargo. It was here that they were interrupted by a voice that always made them jump. 

"Bring the young ladies into the castle. I'm sure they'll need a comfortable place to rest," said Owen Burnett as he turn on his heel and walked back in hall. 

"You know, I really hate it when he does that," said Elisa as she led everyone back into the castle. 

Once inside, Tuxedo Mask laid Sailor Moon down on the sofa, Goliath also laid Rini right beside her. As soon as they were placed there, Rini began to stir. 

"Hmm, what happened?" groaned Sailor Moon and Rini as she slowly moved into a sitting position beside Sailor Moon. 

"Oh, Rini, are we glad that you're alright. Don't ever do that to me again," said Sailor Moon, picking her up and holding her in his arms. 

"Mommmy! I had to help you and daddy and the gargoyles. You're my family!" exclaimed Rini. 

"That's enough, Small Lady," said a voice calmly. The group turned to see a woman hidden in the shadows. 

"Who are you?" asked Elisa, moving closer to Serena and Rini. 

"No, need to worry. I am a friend," said the figure, stepping forward. The woman was dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform, much like the rest of them. The only difference was the color, which was black skirt and bows with a maroon broach. 

"Puu!" cried Rini, as she ran toward the woman. The woman knelt down to receive the girl into her arms. 

"Puu?" questioned everyone. 

"Small Lady, what have I told you about telling too much of the future," said the woman. 

"I'm sorry, Puu. But look! I found mommy, the silver crystal and I helped defeat the Doom Phantom!" gasped the little girl. 

"Okay, this might seem like a stupid, but who are you?" asked Broadway. 

"I think we can answer that question, Broadway," said Luna as she and Artemis stepped forward. 

"She is Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Gate of Time and of the moon princess," said Artemis. 

"Thank you for the introduction, Luna, Artemis," she said looking from the cats to the Sailor Scouts in particularly Serena. "Now for the reason I am here. It's time for Rini to return home. The future needs her and," looking down at the little girl, "her mother misses her." 

"So, Mommy and Daddy are okay, Puu?" asked Rini. 

"Yes, Small Lady, they are fine," said Sailor Pluto. With that said, Rini ran back into Serena's arms. 

"When are you taking her home?" asked Serena as she hugged Rini close to her. 'I'm going to miss the little scamp. Why is she leaving so soon?' "Can't she stay at least until the end of our visit?" asked Serena, while looking at Sailor Pluto. 

The guardian of Time offered her princess a small smile. 'I see, that things never change. At least, she doesn't.' "I don't see why not." 

The cheers of both the clan and the Sailor Scouts could be heard throughout the castle. 

"I'm glad to hear that little Rini will be staying for the rest your visit, Sailor Scouts," said a voice from the doorway. 

Pluto knew immediately who the voice belonged to. "You never get tired of surprising people, do you, Mr. Xanatos... Puck?" asked Sailor Pluto, turning around to greet the two. 

"What are you doing down here, Xanatos? Normally, you stay out of these type of things," said Goliath. 

"Too true, Goliath, too true. I just came down to congratulate the scouts on their victory against the Wiseman or the Doom Phantom as he called himself," said Xanatos, looking at the Four Sisters. "Speaking of the Wiseman, what about those four?" he asked. 

"Oh! I forgot all about them!" screeched Serena. 

"To be honest, we all forgot about them. I guess things just seem to go back to normal..." said Brooklyn. 

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Catsy put that question to the Scouts, gargoyles, and her sisters. 

"I have a better question. What was our role in the past, in the Moon Kingdom," asked Avery. 

"We'll have all the time in the world to answer those questions, but first all of you need to be healed," said Serena, reaching for the small brooch that was attached to her shirt. Before the scouts could intervene, she had already said the words. 

"Moon Crystal Healing, Activation!" The light from the crystal shone down on the six former Nega Moon family. One by one, they changed. 

The first was Shadow Wing. His color lightened until became his normal shade of lavender. His hair slowly returned to its dark brown. His size also diminished. As his transformation ended, the others began. 

Next was Rubeus. His flame red hair went down a few shades to a mild reddish brown. His clothing also changed. His clothes changed from silken robes to metal armor. This armor was similar to Darien's with the only difference being the color. It's color was the deepest red. The dark crystal earrings that he wore as a Negamoon agent broke away and disappeared. 

Catsy and Prisma came next. Catsy's purple hair toned down until it was black with a tint of purple in it, though it was still in it's catlike style. Her tutu outfit changed to a long purple dress that went down to her knees. Prisma's hair remained the same. It was her clothes that changed. Her black mini dress lengthened and changed from black to dark green. The dark crystal earrings that they both wore broke away and disappeared. 

The last to change were Avery and Bertie. Avery's hair came out of its tight bun and pulled itself in a half ponytail with the rest flowing down. Her red mini skirt extended all the way down to her ankles. Bertie's transformation happened in much the same way. Her hair remained in its braid and kept its color. Her blue one piece outfit was replaced with a baby blue gown. The dark crystal earrings disappearing from their ears. 

They all were healed and the light of the crystal faded, leaving everyone standing there with eyes gaping. When Elisa saw Goliath returned to his former self, she ran into his arms. 

"I'm glad to see that you're back to your old self, Big Guy," whispered Elisa into his ear. 

"Serena!" "Mommy!" cried Darien and Rini as he caught her before her body could hit the ground. The girls quickly gathered around the two with Mercury examining her. 

"She's okay. Just exhausted, nothing a day's rest won't cure," said Mercury, the others breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Crazy meatball head. Always making us worry," said Raye. 

"I think that it's time for me to depart, everyone," said Sailor Pluto. She looked down at Rini and added, "You know how to contact me at the Time Gate, right, Rini?" Rini just nodded her head and held up her crystal key and Luna P. With that reassurance, Sailor Pluto disappeared from sight. 

"I think that we should follow Serena's example and get some sleep," said Darien holding his princess in his arms. He, the other scouts, and the four sisters and Rubeus left to return to their rooms. 

"Lads, seems th' sun be comin' up. It's time for our rest too," said Hudson as he and the other gargoyles walked out to the parapets. All except Goliath. 

"You coming, Goliath?" asked Broadway. 

"In a moment," he said, not taking his eyes off Elisa. Broadway just smiled and continued out with the others. 

"Elisa, I just wanted to say-" started Goliath. 

"Goliath, you don't have to say anything-" Golaith's talons pressed against her lips stopped her from talking. 

"Please, Elisa let me just say this. I want to thank you for leading me out of the darkness. I also wanted to tell you that I love you and as strange as this sounds, I heard you when I was with the Wiseman. I heard you tell me to 'give them hell,'" finished Goliath. 

"But...how?" asked Elisa. 

"I'm afraid that the answers will have to wait for another time," with these final words left Elisa to his clan on turrets. 

"Yes. Yes, they will," whispered Elisa, leaving to return to her apartment and thinking how she was going to explain to her captain why she wasn't at work tonight. 

As the other scouts retired to rooms, Darien was left to carry Serena back her and Rini's room with Rini leading the way for him. He also had to luck of having to show his former enemies to their rooms. While walking into Serena's room, Rubeus grabbed his arm. 

"Darien, when you come out, we have something that we need to tell you," he said. Darien looked from him to the four sisters. They all looked very nervous. 

"Okay," was all he said as he dawdled in after Rini. Inside the room, he quickly found the bedroom and gently laid Serena down on the mattress. Rini, too, jumped onto the bed right beside Serena. Almost as if by instinct Serena's arm came around, encircling Rini; as if keeping her safe from harm. 

"Goodnight, Rini," said Darien as he put the cover around them. 

"Goodnight, Daddy," whisper Rini as she too fell in the sleep that only children can have. When he was sure that Rini was asleep, he started heading toward the door. 

"Not going to say 'good night' to me, Darien?" said a voice behind him. Without turning around, he replied. 

"Good night, Serena, and I'm sorry," With that he continued walking toward the door. 

"I forgave you a long time ago. I love you, Darien," whispered Serena. He turned around to respond, and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Serena. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped outside. 'I love you, too. And thank you, Serena.' 

"Now, can we talk?" asked Catsy. 

"Sure, what did you need to tell me?" asked Darien as he leaned against the closed door. 

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but--" started Bertie. 

"What she means to say is that-" hesitated Avery. 

"What they're trying to tell you is that they're your sisters!" said Rubeus. 

"W-what?" said Darien, not quite believing he had heard right. 

"We're your sisters from the Silver Millennium. I'm Catrina," said Catsy, introducing herself. 

"Patrice," said Prisma. 

"The name's Alexandra," said Avery. 

"Hi, big bro! I'm Roberta, but you can still call me Bertie" said Bertie. 

"While I'm not related to you, I was-am one of your guards. I'm Rubin," explained Rubeus. 

'Sisters? A guard? WHAT?' With those thoughts, Darien promptly fainted. 

The four girls and guy looked down at the collapsed Prince of Earth. 

"I guess, we shocked him, didn't we?" said Bertie. All the other girls just turned and looked at her like she had grown another head. 

"Thanks for stating the oblivious, Bertie. Now, what are we going to do with him?" asked Patrice. 

"Well, since we don't know where his room is, why not put him in this one?" suggested Alexandra, smirking all the way. All the didn't realize what she was talking about for a second, then remembered who was in that room. 

"Yes! Let's do it!" all the girls said. Carefully and quietly that lifted Darien and placed him on the bed right behind Serena. After the deed was done they ran out of the room and ran down the hall like a bat out of hell. Leaving Rubin behind shaking his head. 'Darien's going to kill them when he wakes up,' then he looked back at the door and smiled, 'that is if he doesn't die of embarrassment first.' 

Author: Well, what did you think? Good? Should be thrown in the furnace? Email me or Review whatever you would like. 

The next part is an epilogue. The Scouts are leaving the castle to return to Tokyo. 


	7. Time to Go Home! The Blossom Wilts?

  
The Energy   
By Ranitagoyle   
Email:   
Website: http/ 

This is the epilogue. I hope that you have enjoyed reading my story as much as I have enjoy writing. For those that don't want the story to end. I have some good news, I'm in the process of writing a sequel to the Gargoyles side of this story. If I get more requests, I might write one for the Sailor Moon side. But, let me stop blabbing! On with the story! 

_**Chapter 7: Time to Go Home! The Blossom Wilts?**_

The weeks passed quickly for the gargoyles and their guests. Everything was at last at peace for the clan and the scouts. At least for the moment, as they all slept the night before their return to Tokyo. They all dreamt sweet dreams except for one, whose dreams were troubled. 

Mina looked all around her, but there was nothing except mist. 

"Hello! Is there anybody there?" Mina called out. 

"Hell, Sailor Venus," said a voice in the mist. 

"Who are you and where have you brought me?" Mina questioned the voice. 

"There is not time for introductions. Sailor Venus, you must end your relationship with Brooklyn," said the voice. Mina couldn't believe what this voice had commanded. 'I finally find someone who has an interest in me and some strange voice wants me to give him up?' she thought. 

"I won't give Brooklyn up! Also, I would like to know who I'm dealing with and why you want me to do it!" shouted Mina. 

"Very will. Mirai is my name. The reason behind what I said is that Brooklyn has a special destiny ahead of him. One that you can't be a part of in the way you'd like," said Mirai. At that, the only thing Mina could do was sigh. If there was one she understood, it was the importance of destiny. 

"I'll do it," she said. 'But is it my destiny to be alone?' Mina asked herself, sadly. 

"No, not forever," whispered Mirai, answering Mina's unspoken question. 

"What?" asked Mina. There was no reply. "What did you say?" Mina repeated. 

"Goodbye..." whispered Mirai. With Mirai's last words, the mist surrounding Mina evaporated. Mina's dreamscape was interrupted again, but this time by voices she knew. 

"Mina, WAKE UP!" shrieked the voices. 

Mina opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Lita, Raye, Amy, Serena, and Rini. 

"AAAhhhh!" screamed Mina, startled. 

"Come on, Mina. Hurry up!" said Raye. 

"What's up, girls?" asked Mina, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"Mina, did you forget that we are leaving tonight?" asked Amy, "And that we need to pack?" 

Mina's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner!" The other five girls watched Mina run around the room throwing things into her suitcase. 

The sun was close to setting when the girls had finished packing all their things. The girls along with Darien's sisters, Rubin, and Elisa waited for the gargoyles' awakening. 

Then, the familiar cracking of stone skin began. The clan burst forth from their sleep. Their voices sounding more like jungle cats on the hunt rather than yawns. Goliath quickly glided down to the lower turrets to say goodbye to the departing Scouts. As soon as he landed, he was tackled by a blur of pink. He looked down at Rini, while she hugged her favorite 'uncle.' Though, he barely knew the little girl, he felt a very strong urge to protect her like she was his daughter. 

"I'm going to miss you, Uncle 'Liath," said Rini. 

"What about me, short stuff?" asked Elisa. The words were no sooner out of her mouth before Rini was in her arms. 

"I'm going to miss you too, Auntie 'Lisa!" 

"I think we're all going to miss them and you, Rini," said Serena, taking Rini from Elisa's arms. 

"Well, look at it this way. We're in the future, right?" asked Lexington. Rini nodded. "Then, I'm sure that you'll see us when you arrive," he finished. 

"How right you are, Lexington," a voice jumped in. The group turned to see Sailor Pluto. 

"Pluto, one day you're going to give someone heart failure," said Brooklyn. 

"Sorry, Brook. Old habits die hard," said Sailor Pluto, smiling. 'Some things never change,' she thought. She looks to the little girl that was in Serena's arms. "Ready to go, Small Lady?" she asked. 

With a nod, Rini slid down Serena's body to the floor. Though, she tried to hide it, there were tears shining bright in her eyes. Then, she composed herself and straightened her body. Head held high, she walked over to Pluto. Soon as she reached Pluto's side, she turned on her heel to face her family from the past. She then curtsied with her head bowed. The clan and girls just smiled at how lady-like their Small Lady had become. Just as quickly as Sailor Pluto had appeared, they both disappeared. 

'I'm going to miss that little spore,' thought Serena, as she burrowed deeper into Darien's embrace and looked into his eyes and smiled 'That's alright. We'll see her again in the future. I'll make sure of that.' 

"Well, girls. It seems that time has slipped from us. Your plane leaves in an hour and we had better be leaving," said Xanatos. Nodding their heads, everyone began walking to the interior of the castle. That is, everyone, but Mina. Brooklyn was the only one who noticed his love's behavior. Walking back to her, he noticed the slightly solemn look on her face. 

"What's wrong, Mina? Why the long face? Uh, no pun intended," grinned Brooklyn. The grin left his face when he saw that she didn't even crack a smile. 

"Mina?" asked Brooklyn, concerned. He stood in front of her and looked at her. 

"Brooklyn, we can't continue what's been going on between us," said Mina, solemnly. Brooklyn stepped away from Mina as if she had just slapped. 

"W-what?" Brooklyn stuttered. 

"I don't think that this relationship is going anywhere," said Mina. 

"Why? I thought that this," he waved his talons at her and himself, "was what we always wanted. Someone who would understand each other." 

'Well, time for the final nail in the coffin,' thought Mina. "Can't we just be friends?" she asked. With those words, Brooklyn's eyes blazed. 

"Friends? FRIENDS! I can't believe you said that to ME!" he hissed at her. After he said that, he spread his wings and took off into the night. 

Just then, Broadway and Lexington walked out into the turrets. 

"Hey, Mina, where is Brook off to?" asked Broadway. 

"I don't know," she said. Broadway was just about to go after him when Mina laid a hand on his one. "Leave him alone. He needs the time to think. Now, what's up?" she asked, putting on a weak smile. 

"The girls sent us out here to get you. They're about to leave," said Lexington. 

"Thanks, Lex and tell Brooklyn when he gets back that I said goodbye." 'Goodbye, Brooklyn, and please forgive me. One day you'll understand,' she thought. And with that Mina walked out of the castle with her friends and out of Brooklyn's romantic life. 

Brooklyn glided through the city's skies, hoping to vent out his anger. He landed on a building not too far from the castle. It was here that he took his rage out on. With his talons he slashed at concrete walls as if they were made of paper. After a few gashes had been put on the wall, Brooklyn calmed down and sat slumped against the now damaged wall. 

'Why is this always happening to me? Why can't I just find a girl that loves me for me,' he thought, gazing up to the stars above him. 

"What is so wrong with me, huh?" he questioned them, but they remained silent. It was at this moment that he came to a decision. That night, as Brooklyn looked at the moon, silence found him in mind and in heart. 

That is the conclusion of "The Energy." I know what a crappy ending. Sorry! The sequel is coming soon. I hope that it turns out right. 


End file.
